Across The Pond
by polgara-5
Summary: COMPLETE Dumbledore has the pureblood students at Hogwarts write letters to muggles who are aware of magic.
1. 01

Just a little fic that popped in my head to help cheer Jinni up. This is nothing too serious, just a strange little bit I thought of. And Jinni, please don't feel you have to rush to re-set up the site just to please us. It's an awesome site but it's not worth you stressing out over. I honestly don't know how you do it; run an fabulous site, plus college, plus writing. You just amaze me, so this fic is for you.

Spoilers: Umm, let's see. Takes place after season seven of Buffy and after OOTP. There are just some hints of spoilers, but if I decide to make this into a series there could be more spoilers.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Buffy

Rating: Barely PG-13, and that's mostly for a cuss word or two.

Pairings: None really

Summary: Dumbledore has the pureblood students at Hogwarts write letters to muggles who are aware of magic.

A/N: This is intended as just a one-shot. However, if the feedback is positive enough I've got enough ideas to continue.

Across The Pond

by: Polgara (Melindoranightsilver@hotmail.com)

To: Dawn Summers

Wolfram and Hart

Los Angeles, CA

Miss Summers,

Just so you know, it was not my idea to begin this correspondence. The headmaster of my school believes that the pureblood wizards should learn more about muggles, especially since there are more of you than there are of us. In case you're wondering, muggles are non-magic people, like you. But you are apparently aware of magic otherwise your name wouldn't have been on the list. Well, too bad for you that you can't perform magic.

I'm suppose to ask you some standard questions. What kind of entertainment do you like? What kind of sports do you watch? How did you find out about magic? Do you wish you could do magic? There, questions asked. So if you could just answer them and we'll be finished with this whole sordid affair.

Oh, I'm suppose to tell you about myself. I'm seventeen and in my last year at Hogwarts, that's the school I go to. I come from a long line of pureblood wizards and my family name is feared and respected everywhere. Therefore, I've grown up with magic, personally I believe that's the only way to live. I don't know how you people survive without magic, and especially without quidditch. Quidditch is my favorite sport and I'm the seeker for my house team. That's about all you really need to know about me.

I honestly don't know what the old man was thinking of by forcing us to do this. If I wanted to know what you people were like I would have gone out and met you. I don't really see where this is going to help, but I wrote this stupid thing anyway.

Draco Malfoy

To: Draco Malfoy

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Slytherin Dungeons

Mr. Malfoy,

I must say when I agreed to participate in this pen pal activity I didn't know I was going to be paired with someone who has their head shoved so far up their ass that they haven't seen the sun in years. The only reason why I am writing you back is because I made a promise to do this and I keep my promises.

Let me start with the easy questions. For entertainment I like to read, go to the movies, or just go out and hang with my friends. I don't get an opportunity to do that very often though cause we're usually so busy. I don't really care for sports although Spike and I sometimes watch Manchester United, that's soccer if you didn't know.

As for magic...Hmm, where to start.....My sister happens to be the slayer and her best friend practices Wicca, that means wandless magic. So I've spent the past four years or so painfully aware that magic exists. I have performed three spells myself, one to banish an evil spirit from my house and two resurrection spells. But even that point aside, I'm not exactly a muggle, and no I'm not going to explain. I also don't think I would want to be a witch, at least not for everyday things. I have seen how the power corrupts and it's _so_ not of the good.

Personally I think you need to open your eyes or someone will open them for you in a not so gentle way. How many people really give a hoot about your lineage besides other purebloods? I happen to know that the purebloods are a dying breed and inbreeding does not a good wizard make. Just because someone's way of life is different from yours doesn't mean it's inferior. So pull that stick out of your butt and stop being a spoiled, snotty brat.

Dawn Summers

P.S. I know what quidditch is. It's that stupid game played on brooms.

P.P.S. Not such a good idea to refer to muggles as 'you people', it tends to piss us off.


	2. 02

Since I got such wonderful feedback, I've decided to continue on.

ShadowElfBard, A Watcher, manticore-gur1071134, fairysk8r, Jennifer S1, arkee, Butternut, Kilea859, Majin Gojira, Brutal2003, harmoni9, Brin Summers, Kalystia, Captain Chameleon, Nina, Vivid Butterfly, dogspikeloverll, Beth, Sellser, Faith5321, Sayra Louise, Angelfirenze, grouchie0817, blondejewel, thank you guys so much for your reviews, they mean a lot.

For those who were wondering, the other site I post at, Twisting The Hellmouth, was shut down last Thursday because it had exceeded it's bandwith. Jinni has been trying to get the site back up and running but has been running into problem after problem. Just as a piece of advice, those who are trying to get to the site, don't email her or the posting group asking what's wrong with the site. Our email accounts have been full of them. She has promised to let everyone know the minute the site is back up and working.

I know the timelines aren't exactly right, but that's the beauty of fanfic, I can manipulate them all I want.

For those who were asking about Looking For Tomorrow, I will hopefully be posting the Sunday after Thanksgiving, but I can't promise anything. My muse is working her way back to the story and I have finished chapter ten, but I need to write chapter eleven so when I post it comes up as being updated. Life has been hectic and I haven't had the time to write. And now I'm in the middle of three WIP and I'm trying to spend equal time with the all.

Thank you guys for all the ideas you have given me, some I may use, others I may not. The letters will primarily be just Dawn and Draco, I may or may not do others. There won't be any letters to Connor because one, I hated his character, and two, he's technically gone by now on the show and the timeline where I placed this story.

Across The Pond

Part Two

To: Dawn Summers

Wolfram and Hart

Los Angeles, CA

Summers,

I am being forced, against my strong objections, to reply to your letter. Apparently every time you write me, I am required to write back. So do us both a favor, and don't write back.

Where do you have the right to insult me? I'll have you know that there is no stick up my butt nor am I a brat. Yes, I may be spoiled, but that is only because my family is wealthy enough to own all of the finest things. What kind of language are you speaking anyway? What does give a hoot mean? Are you a type of owl or something? Learn to speak English you stupid bint!

Your sister is a slayer? So what? After a year ago there's like a thousand of them, there are even a few of them here. Like that is suppose to impress me. And Wicca isn't real magic, just a bunch of stupid witch-wannabes. And you banished an evil spirit from your house? Big deal. That wouldn't have been you, that's just invoking God's power or something, from what I hear priests do that shit all the time. And I don't believe that you did two resurrecting spells, they are impossible. And you know nothing of real power.

How dare you insult quidditch? It's the best game ever! Although it's probably too hard for your puny muggle brain to comprehend. I'm sure if you saw an actual game you would understand.

There, enough said. Remember not to write back cause I don't feel like writing you again.

Draco Malfoy

P.S. What kind of name is Spike?

P.P.S. And my eyes are very open.

To: Draco Malfoy

Slytherin Dungeons

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Malfoy,

You insufferable, childish prick. Did you really think I wasn't going to respond to that letter? You can't push me around like everybody else cause I'm not afraid of a little wizard like you. I've dealt with things so scary that you'd wet your pants.

Do you not read the papers? Or is that beneath you? Did you not pay attention to my name or address? My sister is not A slayer, she is The slayer. As in Buffy Summers, one of the best slayers who ever lived. And her friend that practices Wicca is Willow Rosenberg. You know, the witch that activated all of the slayers? Maybe you should do a little research before spouting off about things that you know nothing about.

That also applies to resurrection spells. Willow raised Buffy from the dead five months after she had been buried. I raised my mother but dissolved the spell because I realized that it was wrong. Then I recently helped Wolfram and Hart bring Spike back. Since I've been jogging your memories, surely you remember that he was the vampire who saved the world from the First? And his name is Spike because he used to show railroad spiked into his victims' heads. He's like my big brother.

And once again, I'm not really a muggle.

Dawn.

P.S. No your eyes aren't open you idiot!

P.P.S. I also wrote back cause I'm a bitch. Making you write again just amuses me.


	3. 03

Hello all! Here's the next part. Hope you enjoy!

harmoni9, X-Lander1, Vivid Butterfly, blackroseangel69, Mija, Gabby, A Watcher, juniper, Kilea859, Angelfirenze, Anne-Janet, a-chan, Jo, Faith5321, Cousin Mary, Kyra2, Amber of Heart, kailie, charmedfanatic3000, ShadowElfBard, Sellser, Dragonsdaughter1, SeleneaD, blondejewel, Prophetess of Hearts, WiccaWitch, mixza, Bluie Twilight Star, Hermione20, Jess S1, thank you guys so much for your reviews, you have no idea how much they mean to me and how they brighten my day!!

Just a few quick notes. Yes, this will be a Dawn/Draco pairing eventually. And yes, they will meet eventually, just give it time.

A word to the wise. Nothing pisses me off more than a review that says artg, review already. I have a life that comes complete with a job, a husband, and friends. Sorry to say, but they do come first. I'm in the middle of three WIP and I'm trying my best to give each one equal time. I understand that you enjoy my story and are eager to read the next part, and you can say that, as long as in coached in friendly terms. Just don't put in your review, UPDATE ALREADY. Do we understand? Good. I hate to sound bitchy, but you don't see me demanding things that you can't always give. 

Ok, mini rant is over, on to the next part......

Part Three 

Dawn Summers

Wolfram and Hart

Los Angeles, CA

Summers,

I will try to remain calm as I reply to your last letter. However, I don't seem to be the only one who doesn't know how to research.

I did a little reading to find out why your address sounded so familiar. Do you even realize that you work for an evil law firm? I heard it was run by a vampire called Angelus. He only happens to be one of the most notorious vampires ever. He terrorized Europe for over a hundred years with a couple others: Darla, Druscilla, and William the Bloody. Although no one has heard of the others in nearly a century. So who's the dumb one now? You don't even know who you're working for.

Since I know you're going to write back just to piss me off, I'm not going to bother to tell you to keep your trap shut.

Draco

P.S. I don't believe what you said about Spike.

P.P.S. What do you mean you're not really a muggle?

Draco Malfoy

Slytherin Dungeons

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Malfoy,

Once again you are showing off your ignorance of the world around you. Yes, I know that Wolfram and Hart was once evil, but things have changed over the last year or so.

Angelus is contained. He fed off the wrong girl a century ago and was cursed with a soul. He's now a champion and goes by the name Angel. He dated my sister years ago. Darla is dead, Druscilla is off somewhere being crazy, and William the Bloody happens to be very much alive. I know because Spike was William the Bloody. And he's human now, and that is too long of a story to put in a letter.

As for me not being a muggle that is none of your business, Mr. Future-Death-Eater. I did some digging around in your past, so I know that your father is in prison for being a death eater. And from the way you talk, I wouldn't be surprised if you joined him.

Dawn

P.S. **:**P

Summers,

Listen up, you little chit. I am not my father, so you have no right in accusing me of anything. I may hold several of my father's beliefs, but that doesn't mean I want to follow in his footsteps and grovel at the Dark Lord's feet. Malfoys should never bow to anyone; we're better than that. You sound just like Potter. So back off.

Draco

P.S. What the hell was this **:**P?

Malfoy,

Sorry about the accusation, I didn't know it was such a sore spot for you. I just figured you followed Voldemort because of your hatred towards muggles. You have to admit it was an easy assumption to make.

Dawn

P.S. **:**P is me sticking my tongue out at you.

P.P.S. Who is Potter?

Summers,

You don't know who Harry Potter is?

Draco

P.S. Must be brave to write his name.

Malfoy,

No. Should I?

Dawn

P.S. It's just a name, why should I be afraid of it?

Summers,

He's only Harry Potter, the boy who lived, the one who saved the wizarding world from Voldemort the first time, the one destined to do it again, he who looks at the world and only sees black and white but no shades of grey. I can't believe you would know about our world and not know who he is. And you say I'm blind.

Draco

P.S. Everyone else is afraid to say it.

Malfoy,

Yeah, I heard of him. Just didn't realize he was suppose to be uber-famous. I tend to only pay attention to the famous bad guys in case we have to fight them. I take it you don't care for the boy wonder?

Dawn

P.S. Then they're all idiots.

Summers,

Gee, what gave you that idea? Scarhead is only the bane of my existence.

Draco

Malfoy,

Hmmmm. Couldn't tell.

Dawn


	4. 04

Hey everyone! Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukah, and all those other holiday greetings as well. Here's the next bit, hope you enjoy!

boo23, Calex, fairysk8r, WiccaWitch, Sellser, Kilea859, Mija, cousin mary, Kyra2, PrincessBethy, Brin Summers, Amber of Heart, Hermione20, Becsulet, Faith5321, evil pixie of satan, Mod, ShadowElfBard, mixza, Angelfirenze, Imp17, Bluie Twilight Star, thank you guys so much for your reviews!

harmoni9, I haven't had a chance to read any of your stories yet. I've been swamped with Christmas, being sick, and now my husband got injured at work. I'm barely keeping up with my reading of my usual stories. But I promise to read as soon as I get the chance.

Majin Gojira, I know it was a little like IM, but it was the way my muse went. Don't fear there is a little more bickering in this part. As for Druscilla, I swear I spelled it like that in everything and you are the first person to say something. I looked around and you were right, but since I've started it that way it will stay for what little she will be mentioned in this fic, but I'll make sure to spell it right in my other stories! Thanks!

My reviewers are the best ever! Whoo Hoo!

Just as a note, yes they will meet. Just give me time to get there.

Part Four

To: Dawn Summers

Wolfram and Hart

Los Angeles, CA

Summers,

Since I have to continue writing these ridiculous letters, I've decided to educate your non-muggle ass about quidditch. The game is fast-paced and requires a good deal of strategy and athleticism. Of course, it all hinges on who can catch the snitch the fastest. During our match against Ravenclaw yesterday, that was me. There isn't another seeker in our school who can match me.

Unfortunately, it makes my pug-faced housemate, Pansy, drool over me more. I know my parents are hoping I marry her. After all, she comes from a long line of pureblooded wizards. But she is quite possibly one of the most grotesque people I have ever met, and that's saying something. You've never met that mudblood Granger or another of my housemates, Millicent. She's so ugly she could scare the hair off of a manticore.

Speaking of grotesque, I am utterly appalled that the old man rehired that werewolf Lupin for the Defense Against The Dark Arts position. He's not even human anymore. Why would you hire an abomination like that? I honestly don't know how he got the Board of Governors to approve it.

To end the letter on a high note, I had the privilege of taking house points away from Potter last night since he was out past curfew. Ah, the joys of being Head Boy.

Draco

Summers,

Surely you're not bored from insulting me yet? Cause if you were that would just help in reinforcing my belief that all muggles are imbeciles. Where are you?

Draco

Summers,

Hello! Anybody there? I know, you're not muggle, whatever.

Draco

Summers,

Are you ignoring me now?  
Draco

Summers,

Where in the bloody hell are you?!

Draco

To: Draco Malfoy

Slytherin Dungeons

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Malfoy,

I'm touched. Was that actual concern you were feeling? You must have been awfully worried to send four extra letters. Let me check and make sure the world is still here, that we didn't miss an apocalypse. Nope, still there, hell must have frozen over then.

But no, I'm not bored and I wasn't ignoring you. We had a near apocalypse so I was eyeballs deep in research and fact finding missions. Then, of course, came the battle. It wasn't as big as the one with the First, but it was intense. Then I spent several days in the hospital cause I zigged when I should have zagged, so I have a new scar on my stomach. I don't think I'll ever be able to wear a bikini again.

Enough about my life, on to your letter. What do you mean your professor isn't human? Just because he had something alter his life that he had no control over doesn't make him less than human. He has feelings, and a life. Who cares if he changes three nights out of the month? Willow dated a werewolf for a couple of years and it wasn't a problem. God, you are such a racist! The fact you don't respect him just disgusts me.

Aargh, I need to change the subject. I personally think you deserve Pansy. After all, I'm sure she's impressed by your own pureblood status. How could you go wrong?

And Malfoy, you big dork. I told you I know about quidditch, Wesley took me to a professional game one time. I'm really not impressed. And from what I hear, you've never beat Harry to the snitch. Must not be as good as you think you are.

Dawn

P.S. Oh, scary, you took points from Harry. What a world-altering action you took. I'm shaking. (Note my sarcasm.)


	5. 05

Happy New Year to everyone! Hope your new year is going well, mine isn't too bad. Here's the next part for ya'll.

Amber of Heart, Anne-Janet, Kate, charmedfanatic3000, captuniv, Chrios, Sellser, Imp17, Mii-chan, Annje, Sharem, Hermione20, Faith5321, Sarral664, Mija, Marie, Random Artemis, thank you guys so much for your reviews!

thequeenbitch, you have my permission to use my little saying. And I have no real idea of what they fought, just a random apocalypse. Glad you're enjoying the insult fest, it should last a bit longer.

Bashful C, thanks for the well wishes for the hubby. He's doing well and gets to go back to work on Monday. And no, I've never collaborated with Lisette or DragonKat. I wouldn't wish my crazy writing schedule on anybody. But thanks for such a great compliment, not sure I'm one of the greatest, but I try.

Jillian Ryn, thank you so much for all of your comments. You touched upon the two things I worry about most - people being in character and if it's funny or not. Thank you so much!

Angelfirenze, I have the same problems with Angel's character, just look at my fic Looking For Tomorrow - Buffy rips into him about it. But I didn't care for Connor's character one way or the other, although I agree that what happened to him wasn't fair.

Wow! My reviewers just kick ass! I'm so amazed that this story has over one hundred reviews for just four chapters. Thank you guys so much! This had originally been intended as just a one-shot and look at how big it has grown and it's all thanks to you guys for giving me inspiration. Thanks!

Part Five

To: Dawn Summers

Wolfram and Hart

Los Angeles, CA

Summers,

You crazy bint! I had no concern whatsoever about your well being. I had just found out that I'm receiving a grade for all of this madness and I didn't want it to affect my standings. The world doesn't revolve around you, you know. It revolves around my family.

You mentioned a new scar, what happened? What kind of other scars do you have? Cause I'm sure it's not too hard for you to get injured. After all, you are a girl and a muggle, makes you doubly klutzy.

I still don't understand how you cannot like quidditch. Must be some sort of deficiency in your muggle brain or something. And just for your information, Harry isn't really skilled, he's just lucky. I wouldn't be the least bit surprised to find out he cheats to win. It's really the only way he could pull of the catches he makes.

Got to go, I have more important homework to do.

Draco

P.S. How can you be so blasé about an apocalypse?

To: Draco Malfoy

Slytherin Dungeons

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Malfoy,

Just when I think your idiocy could sink no lower, you surprise me by showing me even deeper levels. One of these days somebody is going to pop that elitist bubble you have created around yourself and I can only hope I'm there to laugh when it happens.

Moving on to other matters. My new scar was caused by being skewered by some random demon during the battle. Has nothing to do with me being a girl and more to do with trying to fight twenty demons while trying to prevent them from completing a spell. Needless to say, my sister freaked a little. Ok, a lot. My other scars are none of your damn business.

When you've faced as many apocalypses as we have, we're allowed to joke. My sister has now stopped eight, this was only the third one that I've participated in. The threat of one barely fazes us anymore.

Don't bother responding to this letter. We're leaving for a month on slayer business. I don't want the owl to have to hunt for me cause I'm not entirely sure where we're going. Giles and Wesley are being super-secretive. I'll write you when we get back.

Dawn


	6. 06

Guess what! I have a beta now. I'm so excited. Her name is PuNKyCoWGiRL and she has given her stamp of approval for this chapter. Thanks!

Ok, big news. This chapter is different from all the rest, I'm sure you'll see why right off the bat. But have no fear, I haven't abandoned the original style entirely. I just need to take care of a couple of things first.

cousinmary, Calex, charmedfanatic3000, kelly, Sellser, Faith5321, Imp17, jacfaithmac, thequeenbitch, Mija, cyberwicca, Anne-Janet, BAshipper, Kyra2, thank you guys so much for your reviews!

Prophetess of Hearts, *giggles* thanks for the serenade. And I do believe you're right about my ending of the chapter. 

Angelfirenze, I had to use the line about idiocy sinking cause I think it sometimes at work... ok, quite a bit... usually about the men... maybe I'm subconciously projecting... hmmm, I'm putting way too much thought into this, maybe I should stop. Looking forward to more 'Spectacular Obscurity'.

fairysk8r, I understand the moving and not having an internet thing. I've had a slightly slow time with writing because of writing and going through the process of buying a new car. But I'm glad you're back!

Pandoras Box1, thanks for the review for both this and the Best Christmas Present. I've actually written another Dawn/Ron story called She Hated Hospitals. I might write another in the future if I have time, I don't know.

My reviewers are the best! You guys kick ass!

And again, thanks to my beta, PuNKyCoWGiRL!

Part Six

Draco did a final check in the mirror to make sure that nothing was out of place. It wouldn't do to have the only heir of the Malfoy fortune going out in public looking anything less than perfect. He had to show that his father's continued incarceration wasn't weighing him down. Sure, he was concerned for Lucius, for after all, he was his father, but he was the idiot who got caught.

As he stepped out of his room and headed to the Great Hall for breakfast, Crabbe and Goyle fell in behind him. His two friends, who doubled as his bodyguards, helped to perpetuate the image that things were well in the Malfoy household.

He paused briefly in the doorway to ensure that he was seen and then headed to the Slytherin table. He sat across from Blaise and made sure he was facing the Gryffindor table so he could sneer when needed. Crabbe and Goyle sat on either side of him to help prevent Pansy from fawning over him.

"Did you get that potions homework done?" Blaise asked. Draco just sent him a withering look. "Right. Forgot. You're a genius at potions."

"I take it you had problems?" The blond asked.

Blaise ran a hand through his light blond hair and said, "A few. Think you could make sure I did it right before class?"

"I'll think..."  
A silvery laughter floated across the room and Draco's eyes searched for the source. They fell on a beautiful young woman sitting at the Gryffindor table.

She seemed to have an unearthly beauty that radiated out of every pore of her being. Her long brown hair had blond streaks in it and had a healthy shin. Her smile could light up the entire room.

"Draco? What's wrong?" Blaise's voice cut in.

"Who's the girl sitting with the golden trio?" He asked, his gaze never leaving her face.

"Dunno. She came in with the mudblood," Blaise answered with a shrug.

The blond Slytherin barely heard him, his entire being was focused on the vision before him. His mind never registered the fact that she wasn't wearing robes. He was so lost in her that he didn't hear Dumbledore introduce those sitting at the professor's table.

Dumbledore's voice didn't intrude until the girl stood and he heard the words, Dawn Summers.

Despite his ability to control his reactions, Draco's jaw dropped. The beauty was his muggle correspondent... non-muggle... whatever. He finally registered the fact that she was wearing muggle clothing that was so tight his thoughts went off on a brief tangent wondering how she got in them.

"Dawn Summers? Isn't she that stupid muggle you have to write to?"

"As a matter of fact, yes she is," Draco snarled as he remembered what a bitch the girl was. However, he had never imagined that she looked like that.

He suddenly became aware that the girl was staring at him, along with the trio. The four pulled their heads together and then Dawn's laughter could be heard. It died down and she looked him straight in the eye. Then she laughed once again. 

Draco just knew that she was laughing at him.

*********

"Hermione, I want to thank you for inviting me to sit with you guys. I think I'd much rather sit with strangers my own age than a bunch of old strangers," Dawn said as she entered what Hermione called the Great Hall.

"I figured as much," the bushy brunette said as she led the Californian through the tables. "Besides, it will be nice to have a female muggle around for a while."

"Oh, are you one of those muggle born wizards?"

"Yeah. You know an awful lot about our world," Hermione said in a slightly questioning tone.

"Comes with the territory," Dawn said as they stopped at an empty spot at one of the tables.

"Guys, this is Dawn Summers. She's here with her sister and guests. Dawn, the funny-looking guy with the red hair..."

"Hey," the said guy protested.

"Is Ron Weasley and the girl next to him is his sister, Ginny." The girl waved and then turned back to the guy next to her. Hermione continued, "The guy with the glasses is Harry Potter."

Dawn noticed that Harry tensed slightly as if her was expecting a specific reaction. She just smiled and said, "Hi."

Harry visibly relaxed and returned the smile. Dawn and Hermione sat down and began filling their plates.

"Where are you from?" Ron asked around a mouthful of food.

Dawn tried to hide her smile at Hermione's obvious disapproval of Ron's manners as she answered, "California. Sunnydale to be exact."

"Sunnydale? Why does that sound familiar?"

"Because it sank into the ground a year ago," Hermione said with and exasperated tone.

Harry's eyes widened. "You're from the hellmouth?"

Dawn nodded. Out of the corner of her eye she saw three guys enter the room. They pause dramatically in the doorway and she fought the urge to roll her eyes. It was exactly the type of action she could see her wizard pen pal, Draco Malfoy, doing.

Two of the guys were brutish looking with their hulking bodies and piggish eyes. The third wasn't bad looking, but she didn't think that he was really the sex-god that his strut implied he was.

Pulling her attention back to who she was sitting with, she asked, "Any of you guys have to write to muggles?"

"Harry and I don't since we grew up as muggles, but Ron has a pen pal," Hermione said with a smug look.

"She's bloody insane is what she is," Ron said with a grimace.

"Why?"

"She has a crush on Ron without even having met him," Harry supplied, to his friend's embarrassment.

"She keeps saying she wants to take me to the movies. Like I want to go see things moving around."

Dawn laughed.

"What?" Ron asked, clearly confused.

"Movies are films with actors in it that tell stories," she explained.

"Huh?"

"You might as well give up. Harry and I have tried to explain the concept of movies for years. He still hasn't got it." Ron stuck his tongue out at Hermione. "Yes, Ron. Very mature."

"Who do you write to?" Harry asked, trying to head off another argument.

Before she could answer, the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, called for everyone's attention. "We have several special visitors. They will stay here for the next couple of weeks. I'm sure most of you recognize Mr. Pryce from his visit a year ago. Mr. Giles is an associate of his. The beautiful young blond next to him is Miss Buffy Summers. Her sister, Dawn Summers, is sitting at the Gryffindor table."

Dawn stood and waved. As she sat down, Dumbledore continued. "While they are familiar with our world, they are muggles. So if they appear lost or in need of help, please do not hesitate to help them." He then sat down.

"So who is it?" Harry asked again.

"Draco Malfoy," she answered simply. Silence draped itself over their part of the table. "What?" She asked self-consciously.

"You poor thing," Hermione said in a voice full of sympathy.

"Which one is he?"

The three pointed out a pale blond who was currently glaring at her. She was only vaguely surprised that he _was_ the one to make the asinine entrance earlier. She could hear her companions grumbling about Malfoy and she knew she had fallen in with the perfect people to learn about the boy she loved to torture.

"I bet you guys have loads of stuff on him," Dawn said with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

An evil grin appeared on Ron's face. "What do you want to know?"

Dawn leaned in and the other three followed suit. "What's his most embarrassing moment here?"

"Easy. He got turned into a ferret during our fourth year by the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. He bounced all the way down the hall."

Laughter bubbled out of Dawn as she pictured a ferret bouncing. She calmed herself and looked back at Malfoy who had a scowl on his face. The picture reentered her mind and she couldn't control it, she laughed again.


	7. 07

Wow, check it out, an update for you guys. Sorry it's taken so long, but work has been hell.

****

A/N: My sister and I discussed this: how do wizards tell time. We didn't specifically know, so we came up with magical watches. Just go with it.

****

A/N2: Dawn's nickname for Draco in this chapter has two parts. One because of obvious reasons. The other is from an old tv show called MASH if you've seen any of the early episodes, you'll get it.

****

A/N3: I will go back to the letters eventually, I just needed them to meet before I took things any further.

****

Review Responses:

A Watcher, Faith5321, fairysk8r, Mija, cousin mary, harmoni9, phoenix83ad, the queen bitch, charmedfanatic3000, and Angelfirenze, thank you guys so much for your reviews!

krisztina, thank you so much for the compliment on my writing, it really means a lot.

Once again thanks to my beta, PuNKyCoWGiRL!

****

Attention: I will not abandon this story. It's just that real life intrudes quite a bit so it cuts into my writing time. Spring Break starts in a week and I plan to spend the entire week writing on all four WIPs and getting ahead. DO NOT demand updates, it only pisses me off. I understand you're eager to read what happens, but when my mailbox has a lot of emails that say nothing but update soon it grates slightly. I know I may sound like a bitch for saying that, but oh well. It won't be the first time I've been called that, and won't be the last. It's not that I don't want you to review, but I like to know that things are going well or poorly. Please don't hesitate to tell me what I've done wrong or what needs to be fixed, but coach it in pleasant language (geez can you tell I'm a teacher?). I think that's about it. I'll shut up now and let you read.

Part Seven

The trio spent the rest of breakfast regaling Dawn with stories about Draco. She couldn't remember the last time she had laughed so hard.

"Did you really hit him?" Dawn asked between giggles.

"Slapped him really," Hermione said. "I was moving before I could think about it."

"It was bloody brilliant!" Ron exclaimed.

Hermione looked up at the clock in the Great Hall. "It's time to go to potions."

Harry and Ron grumbled.

"Is the class that bad?" Dawn asked.

"Worse," Ron said with a grimace.

"What do you have planned for this time period?" Hermione asked Dawn.

"Nothing really. I'm supposed to go to the third period Defense class, but before that I'm free."

"That's our defense class," Harry said. "Want to join us for potions and then go to defense with us?"

"Sure," the Californian said with a smile as they headed out the door and into the hallway.

"Why did you guys come here?" Ron asked Dawn.

"I'm not supposed to tell you. Besides, you'll find out in defense class. You just have to wait."

They were almost to the classroom, according to Harry, when Dawn heard a voice behind her. "Summers!"

She turned to see her pen pal. "Malfoy," she said with a slight smirk on her face.

*********

Draco was having a hard time accepting the fact that the most beautiful woman he had ever seen was a muggle. And not only was she a muggle, but she loved to belittle him. It just wasn't fair.

The blonde's eyes narrowed as a thought suddenly occurred to him. She knew she was coming here. She deliberately didn't tell him so he would be off-balance. The little bitch!

He saw her leave with the golden trio and he gathered his things to follow them.

"Hey," Blaise's voice said, interrupting his actions. "You were going to look over my homework."

"Do it yourself."

"You said you'd help," Blaise protested.

Draco stood and glared at his friend. "First off, I said I'd think about it. Secondly, I won't always be there to help you. What will you do when I'm no longer there? You need to learn to take care of yourself."

"Well you should have lots of practice at that," Blaise shot back.

A cold look appeared on Draco's face. "That was uncalled for." He then strode away, ignoring Blaise's calls.

He had a hunch that Summers was heading to his potions class. He lengthened his strides to catch up, but he tried to not appear as if he was in a hurry.

Draco didn't catch up until they were in the hallway that the potions class was located in. He knew he wanted to speak to her before she entered the room. "Summers!"

She stopped and when she turned around she was wearing a smirk. "Malfoy."

"You knew you were coming here," he accused as he stepped closer to her.

"I honestly didn't know until last night."  
"Liar. You deliberately hid this from me."

Dawn sighed. "Think whatever you want, but I know the truth. I'm sorry if your pureblood brain can't recognize the truth."

Draco was still smarting from Blaise's callous comment so he reacted without thinking. "How dare you insult me, you little bitch?"

Harry and Ron made a move to retaliate, but Dawn put her hands up to stop them. "I'm fine boys. I don't let the insults from insignificant creeps affect me."

The blond began sputtering. "Insignificant creep!"

Dawn stepped up to him and insultingly patted him on the cheek. "That's right ferret-face." She turned back to the trio. "Isn't it time for class?"

As she walked into the classroom with the Gryffindors, Draco swore he heard the Weasel congratulate her for making him speechless.

He couldn't believe it. She didn't flinch as he insulted her but just coolly returned the favor. Then she had the audacity to touch his person. She touched him! How dare she?

Well even if he didn't phase her, he was sure that Snape would be able to make her shake.

**********

Draco made sure his seat gave him a perfect view of the muggle and the trio. He didn't want to miss one minute of her humiliation.

Snape entered the classroom with his robes billowing behind him. He stopped as he eyed the guest. "Miss Summers, may I ask what you are doing in my classroom?

Dawn shrugged and smiled. "Hangin' out."

"Would you please do your 'hanging out' somewhere other than here?"  
"No."

"No? Why not?"

"I want to be here."

"Twenty points from Gryffindor for your insolence."

"You can't do that," Dawn protested as she jumped to her feet.

"I believe I just did," he sneered.

"No, I mean you really can't," she countered as she stood in front of him with her arms crossed. "I don't go to school here so you can't punish me."

Snape loomed over her. "Why you little..."  
"Little what?" Dawn taunted. "Do you really think you can intimidate me? Puhlease. My sister is the slayer. After facing countless demons and vampires, a hell goddess, my best friend turned evil, and the first evil, a potions master with poor hygiene barely registers on my scare radar."

A growl emanated from Snape.

Dawn couldn't help it, she giggled. "That's so cute. If you work on it you might even sound like a vampire."  
"Sit down," he grounded out.

"What was that?" She asked with false innocence.

"Please sit down so I can begin class."  
She just smiled sweetly as she took her seat.

Needless to say, Draco was shocked. He had never seen anyone stand up to Snape and get away with it. If she weren't a muggle, he definitely would have been intrigued. His thoughts were so distracted that he wasn't paying attention to his potion.

"Draco, you added the erumpent too early," Blaise said urgently.

He looked down, and sure enough the potion was a bright blue instead of green. "Oh shit," he whispered before hastily putting a shield around his cauldron.

The potion exploded, but was contained by his quick thinking.

Snape looked surprised at his top student. Still, his mistake had to be punished. "Five points from Slytherin for you inattentiveness, Mr. Malfoy."  
Draco just glared at Dawn. It was all her fault.


	8. 08

The next chapter is here for you guys! I hope you enjoy!

Sellser, Anne-Marie, Pandoras Box1, Koala990, A Watcher, Faith5321, thequeenbitch, Lolly6, fairysk8r, Angelfirenze, phoenix83ad, Mija, thank you guys so much for your reviews. I honestly don't think I could continue this story without your wonderful feedback.

A/N: Just for general info: Dawn will not become a witch, this will eventually become Draco/Dawn but not for a very long time.

A/N2: Um, I hope I don't disappoint you guys too much for the reason they're there at Hogwarts. It's not as dire as some of you thought it might be, but will provide some fun much farther down the line.

Part Eight

Potions class ended and Snape indicated to Draco that he wanted him to stay behind. When the room was empty except for the two of them, Snape asked, "What happened? You've never had a potion explode on you before."

"That... _girl _is my correspondence."

Snape raised an eyebrow. "Not what you expected?"  
"No! She's so damn... infuriating!"

"I suggest you compose yourself and stop letting that, girl, affect you. Now go, or you'll be late for your next class."

Draco grabbed his bag and headed out the door. As he headed to DADA he realized Snape was right. That muggle girl shouldn't affect him. He was a Malfoy, and Malfoys were unaffected by beautiful muggle women.

He paused for half a heartbeat. Correction, she's not beautiful and she's not a woman. She's just a stupid muggle girl. With that firmly in mind, he slipped into his class at the last moment and took his seat.

The Slytherin inwardly groaned as he saw all four of the school's guests standing next to Professor Lupin. He let his Malfoy family training take over and a cold, indifferent look settled on his face.

"Class, I'd like for you to meet Miss Buffy Summers. She'll tell you a little about herself and then I'll introduce the others. Buffy?"

"Thanks, Remus," the tiny blond said with a smile. "I know you are familiar with slayers and may even personally know one since a few of them go to school here. But I know you haven't met one with as much experience as me. I'm the only, living slayer that knows what it meant to be the only chosen one."  
Hermione's hand went into the air and when Buffy pointed to her she asked, "How long have you been the slayer?"  
"Almost nine years."

Hermione's hand went up again.

"Miss Granger, you will have plenty of time to ask Buffy question later, she's going to be here for the entire week. This is very good news for all of you since you have a three foot essay to write on the slayer due next Wednesday." Hermione's eyes gleamed with excitement. "Next I'd like to introduce Mr. Wesley Wyndam-Pryce and Mr. Rupert Giles."

Draco's mind wandered as the two men talked about something called the watcher's council and how the change in the slayer line occurred. He honestly could have cared less.

What he was trying to figure out was the real reason for their visit to Hogwarts. While the information sharing was, well, informative, it hardly constituted the four's presence. Not to mention the supposed secrecy before their departure. There had to be some sort of ulterior motive.

He drew his attention back to Lupin as the two windbags finished their spiel. He figured the girl would speak next. Why else would she be standing up there with them?  
Dawn smiled as she was introduced and moved to stand in front of the class. "I'm sure you guys are wondering why I get to talk. But we, meaning Giles and Wesley, thought our offer might sound more appealing coming from me.

"I'm not a witch, but I've been surrounded by the supernatural my entire life."

Buffy snorted and Dawn shot her a dirty look.

"When my sister _finally_ let me help her, I learned I had a knack for research. My fighting skills are ok, but my research skills are better. With the destruction of the council and the activation of all the slayers all over the world, there came a need for new watchers to help the slayers. So, I became one.

"Now to the good stuff," she said, looking straight at Draco. "We're here to offer you guys a job when you graduate. You're obviously in this class because you're good at Defense Against the Dark Arts and you have an interest in it. We need people like you to become watchers. The slayers need you.

"We're not asking you to decide right this minute," Giles said, stepping up to stand next to her. "Feel free to ask us questions this week and we'll leave our address so you can owl us."  
Draco looked around the room and was fairly surprised to see that quite a few of his classmates looked interested. He knew that most of the students who took Advanced DADA wanted to be aurors, that was why the golden trio were in the class.

He didn't want to be an auror but had taken the class anyway. Actually, he wasn't sure why he had taken the class other than the fact it was something he was good at. It almost came as easily to him as potions did.

And why did she stare at him when she gave their proposal? Surely the crazy chit didn't want him to become a watcher?

Did she?


	9. 09

Hello everyone! Sorry that it's been so long since I've updated. I kind of had writer's block with this story. I knew what I wanted to happen much farther down the road, but I couldn't seem to get the stuff in between figured out. But my wonderful beta, PuNKyCoWGiRL, helped out so things are fine now. 

****

A/N: I'm going to return to the letter format in the next chapter.

Cow as White as Milk, fairysk8r, harmoni9, Chaotic Reign, dancetdplc, selene12, Tituba, Annje, Lolly6, Kandice, Pandoras Box1, kiki, thank you guys so much for your reviews, you guys are awesome!

moonbunny77, I'm afraid I've got Draco a little oc in this chapter, but he kept wanting to be written this way. As for the last chapter, he was trying to remain cool and not let her affect him as much. The whole - Malfoy's are better than letting some muggle girl get the better of him. Does that make sense?

Faith5321, Dawn and Draco probably won't get together until near the end of the fic. He's got a long way to go. 

My reviewers are just the best! You guys kick ass!

Part Nine

Dawn somberly walked through the castle alone. It was her last full day at Hogwarts since they were leaving first thing in the morning and she felt rather sad about leaving. There was something about the castle that made her feel safe, a feeling she wasn't exactly familiar with. After all, it was hard to feel safe in a house on the hellmouth and your sister's a slayer - which seem to attract all sorts of baddies. Not that working at Wolfram and Hart was any better. So she was wandering the halls trying to engrave that feeling on her memory.

She remembered that she hadn't had the chance to check out the library as much as she would have liked. Hermione had briefly pointed it out to her on the tour, but they didn't have any time to explore it. Then, Dawn had spent most of her week in classes with Hermione or surrounded by students asking questions about what it was like to have a sister who is a slayer or to be a watcher. Deciding that now would be the perfect time to look at the library, she turned and headed in that direction.

On her way there, her thoughts turned to Draco Malfoy. After the big blow up before potions, he seemed to avoid her like the plague, which only served to make her more curious about him. As a result, she had spent a good deal of her time that week discreetly watching him.

Regardless of the fact that he was an arrogant jerk, she had noticed that he was extremely intelligent. Which made sense considering that he was head boy. Potions seemed to come naturally to him, and he was also gifted in Charms and Transfiguration. He really shined in Defense Against the Dark Arts, but he didn't seem to be aware of it. Despite his rant in his letters to her denouncing Lupin, he paid close attention to the werewolf even though most people didn't realize it. Dawn had studied him enough to know that even though his face was a portrait of boredom, his eyes told a completely different story.

She seriously hoped he would take their offer to join the watcher ranks. They really needed people with his abilities. Not to mention, having his sexy smirk around wouldn't be a bad thing. _Bad Dawn, _she said to herself. _Bad Dawn. You're not supposed to be thinking that the allegedly evil Slytherin has a sexy smirk_. Even though she had thought the same about Spike many a time before he had truly become good.

The brunette smiled in way of greeting to Madam Pince as she entered the library and headed to the stacks labeled Demons and Magical Creatures. She just wandered up and down the aisles, hoping that a title that she had never seen would leap out at her. Unsurprisingly she had gone through most of these books either from Giles' collection or Wolfram and Hart's. She _was _surprised to see Draco sitting by himself at a small table in the corner.

Deciding that now would be the perfect time to talk to her pen pal before leaving, she walked up behind him and peered over his shoulder. She briefly saw the word slayer on his paper before she said, "Hey!"

He jumped and turned to look up and face her.

"Did I scare you?" She asked with a grin.

A scowl appeared on his handsome features. "No, you didn't _scare_ me."

"Puhlease. It sure looked like I did."  
"I was startled, not scared. There is a difference between startled and scared."

"Yeah, whatever," Dawn said as he turned back to his book. She sat down across from him and watched him for a few minutes. "You know, I can help you with that," she said finally.

"I don't need any help," Draco said flatly.

"I'm just saying... that paper on the slayers - I can help you."

"Like I said, I don't need your help," he replied, not looking up from his book.

"You know, I am a watcher, my sister is a slayer..."

"Listen. Summers. I don't need your help. I finished that paper two days ago. Now why don't you run along and find the golden trio."

Dawn looked curiously at him. "The golden trio?"

"Potter, Weasel, and Granger," he said with a sneer. "They can do no wrong in the eyes of the faculty, with the exception of Professor Snape, but that's only because he has more common sense than the others."

She sighed and changed the subject. "If you've finished the paper, then why are you reading about slayers?"

Draco looked at her in alarm. "What are you talking about?"  
"I saw the word slayer on your paper. If you're not working on you paper then what are you doing?"

"That is none of your business, you little muggle. Now why don't you just leave?"

Rolling her eyes, Dawn said, "I've told you. I'm not a muggle."

"Why don't you tell me why you're not a muggle?" He challenged.

"It's none of your damn business, Ferret-Face."

"Ha!" He cried, standing up so quickly that he knocked his chair over. His voice rose as he said, "I think you are a muggle, you're just ashamed of it. So you made up this 'I'm not really a muggle, but I'm not telling you why' business just to cover it up!"

Dawn jumped to her feet. "I'm not lying!"

"You keep telling yourself that, Summers."  
"Ferret-Face! I'm not a muggle, I'm the..."  
"Children!" Madam Pince said, interrupting them. "Either lower your voices or leave."

"I think I'll leave," Draco said. "The stench of muggle is a little too much for me." He grabbed his parchment and left.

Madam Pince gave Dawn a stern look.

"I'll behave myself," Dawn said sullenly. The librarian nodded and then left.

Looking down, Dawn noticed that Draco had left the book he was reading behind. It looked to be fairly new, so she picked it up. She frowned slightly as she wondered, _What is Draco doing reading Buffy's slayer diary?_

***********

Draco kept muttering darkly to himself as he made his way to the Slytherin Dungeons and into his room. He angrily threw his parchment on his desk and flopped down on his bed.

"Stupid muggle girl and her beautiful hair," he muttered without realizing it.

He hadn't been lying when he had told her that he had finished writing that paper two days earlier. His older cousin, Seline, had been considered a potential until she had turned twenty-one and the council had told her that she was too old to become a slayer. But now, because of that spell, she was a slayer. Therefore he was quite familiar with had the slayer thing worked.

However, it had been pure chance that he had come across old slayer diaries in a musty corner of the library. The thought of being able to read about Dawn's sister had gnawed on him until he had finally broke down and pulled her diary from the stacks.

Being familiar with slayer history, he had been amazed at how different Buffy's life had been from her predecessors. Buffy alone had faced more enemies and stopped more apocalypses than any slayer before her.

Draco wondered what it was like to have a life like that. Not that he wanted to save the world, he'd leave the world-saving up to Potter. But it was more of not knowing whether you'd live to see another day.

Of course, he was already sort of living that life. He knew that he decision not take the dark mark, in spite of his parents' and friends' urgings, would eventually lead to a great deal of trouble.

While he didn't particularly care for muggles or mudbloods, over the years he realized that killing them wasn't really a solution. He didn't know _what_ the solution was, but he knew it wasn't killing them.

He sighed and ran a hand through his blond hair. The whole reason he had looked in Buffy's diary was to find out what Dawn meant by not being a muggle. Draco hated to admit it, but that mystery just bugged him. It was rare that he ever came across a problem that he couldn't readily solve.

__

Plus, it helps that she's beautiful, came an irritating voice in the back of his mind.

"Shut up," he muttered angrily. "She's a stick-like muggle. One who seems to enjoy terrorizing me."  
It was then that Draco remembered that he had left Buffy's diary lying open in the library. Knowing that girl, she looked at it.

Boy was he in trouble.


	10. 10

Hey guys! **I've got some very important news for you. **The posting on this is going to pick up dramatically. I believe there is only ten to eleven more chapters left to this fic. For those of you who don't know, I currently have 4 WIP, including this one. And I can't seem to keep up with all of them. So I'm temporarily suspending the others to finish this one. So keep a look out for future updates.

****

Important! Please note that there will be no sequel to this story, so don't even ask. If you do ask, I'll just ignore the silly question.

****

Responses:

harmoni, fairysk8r, Lolly6, Kandice, moonbunny77, Anne-Marie, Angel of Slytherin, Mija, Pandoras Box1, hermione20, DivaLuna, Kyra2, thank you guys so much for your reviews! They really mean a lot.

Faith 5321, Dawn is just the key, it doesn't give her magical powers. But it is the reason why she is technically a non-muggle - she's a magical being.

Karin, since this fic is so near the end and not enough people have expressed interest in an update list, so I won't be starting one. Sorry.

vampy the chosen one, it wouldn't let you review at Twisting the Hellmouth? Are you a member of the site? Cause Jinni has changed it to where you have to be a member and signed in in order to review. Good thing that you can be a member for free. Anywho, I'm glad to know that you're enjoying this.

Thanks to my beta PuNKyCoWGiRL!

Part Ten

Draco Malfoy

Slytherin Dungeons

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Malfoy,

You little chicken shit! You avoided me this morning at Hogwarts before we left! You knew I wanted to talk to you, you mangy little ferret-face. Oh, but I see why now. The poor little pureblood was afraid of little ole me - a non-muggle. No wonder you don't want to join Voldemort. If I scare you, then he must make you pee your pants.

What did you think I'd do to you? You were reading my sister's slayer diaries - so what? Just so you know, she stopped writing them years ago. I think she stopped after the whole Initiative debacle - which I noticed you hadn't got that far yet. If you thought the mayor was fun, wait until you read about Adam.

Honestly, if you wanted to know more about slayers, you could have just asked. It's not like we're complete morons about the subject. But I think you were reading to see if you could find out my secret. Well too bad, so sad, it's not in there. So nanner, nanner, nanner!

There's always a third option, now that I think about it. You could be wanting to become a watcher and are too ashamed to admit it. Yes, that's a definite possibility.

It all seems to boil down to the fact that you're sneaking around 'cause you're afraid. Not really surprising considering you only live in your sad little world where you believe you rule and have no idea what the real world is like.

So what's the real reason for reading Buffy's diary?

Dawn

Dawn Summers

Wolfram and Hart

Los Angeles, CA

Summers,

You really are insufferable. I mean, you complain about my conceited views and then throw your own around. How about following some of your own unsolicited advice.

I could care less about learning why you're a non-muggle. You seem to stress it so much that it must be important to you and therefore unimportant to me.

I didn't need to read the diaries to learn about slayers. I happen to know more about them then what you'd think. I am not an idiot, I do know how to read.

And why would I want to become a watcher? You think I'd want to be one of those stuffy old men who have nothing better to do that to break families apart and then stand back and watch as their charge dies. There are enough families that are getting broken out there and I won't play a part in doing that to more. I may be an egotistical asshole, but at least I'm not a home wrecker like you.

Draco

P.S. It's none of your damn business why I was reading that diary.


	11. 11

Hi guys! I know I said I would update faster, but things got a little crazy at home. I currently have a six week old kitten sitting on my lap. She's one of four kittens that we rescued from my basement. So I've spent some time taking care of them. Plus, I had this chapter written last Friday, but my beta hasn't emailed me back yet so this is currently unbetaed. So please excuse any mistakes.

The next chapter will be up on Sunday.

Review Responses:

Lolly6, Faith5321, Angel of Slytherin, Jack Sparrow's Only Love, Pandoras Box1, harmoni9, moonbunny77, Kandice, Kyra2, buffy the slayer, cooc bean, thank you guys for your reviews!

dude, the answer to your question about Dawn's watcher status gets answered in a future chapter. 

vampy the chosen one, as for TtH if you signed up right before the site went down last month, your account may have been lost. For some reason she lost several things when that happened. Like a whole bunch of us had to reupload stories and chapters. As for when Dawn and Draco will get together, you're right it won't be until almost the very end of the fic, but I won't say how it happens. :)

Really, I'm amazed at how many reviews this fic has received in such a small amount of time. Thank you guys so much for letting me know that you enjoy my work!

Part Eleven

Draco Malfoy

Slytherin Dungeons

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Malfoy,

Ok, so I admit it was rather conceited of me to think you were reading the diary to learn about me. But I'm totally confused about why you were reading.

It's obvious that you know a lot about the old watcher's council because you're right. They were pompous windbags who pulled little girls from their families so they could eventually die before they were eighteen. The old council is guilty as charged.

But you obviously didn't pay attention to your reading or what we said while we were there. Things have changed. Because of Buffy, the Watchers learned that friends and family are an asset - they give the slayer ties to the world. It helps them remember why they are fighting. I'm sure you've read by now how many times Giles stood beside Buffy and helped her fight. He fought harder than any of us to help keep her alive.

That is how the new council behaves. The girls are not forced to leave their homes, they can stay there if they wish. If they stay at home, a watcher stays in the same town to help train them in case they are attacked for the sheer fact that they are a slayer. I'm sure you've noticed that we didn't force the witches who became slayers leave school. I know they are still at Hogwarts because I talked to them while we were there.

But it sounds to me as if you have issues about home life, but I'm not going to pry, that's personal stuff. I wouldn't want to tell a near stranger about my personal life either.

Dawn

P.S. I'm still curious about why you were reading the diary.

Draco Malfoy

Slytherin Dungeons

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Malfoy,

Ah ha! Found out why you know so much about slayers. Right after I mailed that last letter I was given a stack of files about former potentials that we needed to look into. Imagine my surprise when I came across Seline Malfoy's name. Why didn't you just tell me your cousin was a slayer? Now, at least, I understand your feelings about watchers.

Honestly, I still think you'd make a great watcher. There are quite a few slayers who are witches who really need a watcher who understands their world. Not to mention you're intelligent and great in Defense Against The Dark Arts. Are you sure you won't reconsider joining us?

Dawn

Dawn Summers

Wolfram and Hart

Los Angeles, CA

Summers,

Great, you found out my big secret, big deal. I read your sister's diary to see what Seline's life may have been like if she had been called. But then again, she's been called anyways.

Seline was perfectly happy living her normal life until that stupid friend of yours cast that ridiculous spell. Now she's back in that life that she had hoped she had left behind. So you see, even though you let the slayers stay with their families, you're still wrecking their lives. You've shattered their entire sense of normality.

I guess my answer would be no. I'm not joining your silly little club and you can sod off.

Draco

Draco Malfoy

Slytherin Dungeons

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Malfoy,

I guess I never thought of it that way before. But those girls still need to be trained. They may be strong and fast, but they are a target. So we have no choice but to train them.

But I won't bother you about becoming a watcher again. I can tell that you've made up your mind.

Dawn


	12. 12

Hi guys! Sorry this is going up a little late, but when I told you I was updating on Sunday, I forgot it was Mother's Day. So I was out of town most of the day. As for the next chapter, hopefully it will be up on Wednesday. I had the next two written but due to a technical glitch I've lost them. If the next chapter isn't up on Wednesday, it'll be up on next Sunday.

DivaLuna, Faith5321, Lolly6, moonbunny77, Ezmerelda, Kandice, buffy13-buffyspike4eva, thank you guys for all of your reviews!

Kyra2, yeah, Malfoy has lots of unpleasantness being thrown his way. You'll find out what I mean in this chapter.

harmoni9, hopefully you get to read this before you have to leave us!

A/N: Yes, I know they are kind of mellowing out. But there are only so many things for two characters to argue about before things start getting redundant and boring. I'm not saying that they are done arguing, but they will start seeing the other side of the argument. For example, Dawn understanding why he doesn't want to be a watcher. There are also other reasons for Draco's dislike of family breakups, but that won't get explained for at least another chapter.

Part Twelve

Dawn Summers

Wolfram and Hart

Los Angeles, CA

Summers,

I swear that old man is out to get me. I just know he has come up with this idea just to irritate me. I think he's just winging this whole credit requirement.

Remember that this wasn't my idea, nor do I really want to participate. Writing to you has been torture enough, but now I have to endure a new brand of torture. Dumbledore wants me to ask if I can spend some time with you. In L.A. In the muggle world.

You don't have to say yes. Your answer will not affect my grade one way or another. I was just required to ask.

Draco

Draco Malfoy

Slytherin Dungeons

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Malfoy,

I checked with the others and they said that it was fine. You are free to come visit us and experience muggle life. This should be a real eye opener for you.

We just had a couple of questions. When and how are you getting here? And is there anything specific we're supposed to show you or have you do?  
Really, I think this idea is a good one. There are way more muggles than wizards and you never know when you might have to blend in with them. Honestly, I would think that someone of your intelligence would jump at the chance to learn more instead of allowing yourself to stay inside your neat and orderly little box.

Dawn

Summers,

Somehow I knew you would agree to this insanity. It's not too late for you to back out of this. Are you sure there's not an impending apocalypse that would prevent my coming?  
Draco

Malfoy,

No apocalypse. Things are quiet on the western front. We're excited about you coming out here.

Dawn

Summers,

I can see there's no way to talk you out of this. I'll be there on December 20th and I'll portkey directly into your lobby at precisely 12:00pm.

Dumbledore said that I'm just supposed to experience muggle life, nothing specific. I guess I'm at your mercy in that area.

Draco

Malfoy,

Trust me, ferret-face. I'll make sure that you'll have fun while you're here. I really want you to understand what muggle life is like.

Angel contacted Dumbledore and you're receiving special permission to use magic outside of Hogwarts because of our lifestyle. But you're only allowed to use defensive spells and a few offensive ones.

And just to warn you, there are a lot of demons at Wolfram and Hart. Most are fairly nice. But a good rule of thumb is don't bother them unless they attack you.

See you in little over a week!

Dawn


	13. 13

Hello everyone! I know this is a day late but I figured better today than on Sunday. The next chapter will be up on Sunday though.

****

A/N: Yes, I know Draco may seem a little off in this chapter but there will be reasons behind it that will be explained in the next chapter. I swear to it.

****

Responses:

Mija, moonbunny77, Jack Sparrow's Only Love, Lolly6, Faith5321, Ezmerelda, harmoni9, BAshipper, buffy13-buffyspike4eva, Kyra2, thank you guys so much for your reviews!

lexinator, something will happen while he's in L.A., but they won't get together yet. Mainly cause I love to torture my characters, stringing you guys along is just an added bonus. (Just kidding ;)

My reviewers are just awesome!

Thanks to my beta, PuNKyCoWGiRL! Which I still apologize for the screw up with the last couple of chapters. Argh, technology.

****

Part Thirteen

Draco glared at the old man standing in front of him. The blond took the muggle object from the man's hand that was to be used as his portkey.

Dumbledore smiled and said, "We'll see you in two weeks, Mr. Malfoy. Have fun."

Then Draco felt the familiar tug at his navel and the world spun around him. The next thing he knew, he was standing in the middle of a large room with very bright lights. He looked about slightly dazed and then a blonde woman approached him.

"Hi! You must be Draco Malfoy," she said cheerfully. "We've been expecting you. Dawn wanted to meet you herself, but there was a meeting thing. My name in Harmony, I'm Angel's secretary. I'll just take you to the meeting. Ok?"

"My bags?" He asked as she finally stopped talking.

"Oh, just leave them here. Somebody will take them up to your room. Just follow me."

He nodded and began following. The wizard couldn't help but look around in interest at the bustling place. People seemed to be moving constantly and were dressed in unfamiliar muggle clothing. The secretary herself was dressed strangely in a skirt that barely touched her knees that seemed to swish as her hips swayed from side to side.

She opened a set of double doors to reveal a large room that contained a table with a lot of people sitting around it. He recognized several of them.

"There you go," she said. "I'll see you later." Then she turned and left.

"Hi, Malfoy," Dawn said from her place at the table.

"Summers," he said coolly.

Dawn looked at Giles, "Can I leave now?"

"Only after you introduce everybody."  
"Fine. Everybody this is Draco Malfoy. Malfoy, the brooding one across from me is Angel. You already know Giles and Wesley. The guy with the eye patch is Xander and the woman next to him is Willow. On this side of the table you know Buffy, and then it's Gunn, Fred, and Lorne."  
"Fred?" Draco asked. "Her name is Fred?"

"It's Winifred actually, but everybody just calls me Fred," the brunette said in her Texan accent.

"Can I show him around now?" Dawn asked with a pleading look.

"Yes, you can," Giles said. "I believe we've covered everything that concerns you."  
"Great," she said as she jumped to her feet. She walked towards the door and grabbed Draco's arm as she passed by. "Let's go."

Before Draco realized it, she had pulled him back out into the hallway and shut the door behind them. Regaining his senses, he yanked his arm out of her grip. "Don't touch me," he snarled. "What was that all about?"  
"Trust me. If we hadn't left, we'd be stuck in that meeting all day. And meetings? Not really a lot of fun. Thought I'd show you around first since you'll be here for two weeks." Then a thought occurred to her and she turned to look at him strangely. "Why _are_ you here?"  
"Because I was required to ask and you said I could come," he said, speaking slowly as if she was a child.

She frowned at him. "That's not what I meant. It's Christmas. Shouldn't you be home with your family?"  
Draco shrugged. "It was ok with them." Then changing the subject he asked, "Is it always this bright in here?"

"What do you mean?"

"The lights. Are they always this bright?" He was still squinting his eyes slightly.

"Yup. It's from something we like to call electricity. Gives us lots of bright lights to see with. Muggles got rid of the whole candle and torch thing years ago." She flashed him a smile. "Don't worry, you'll get used to it."

Several hours later, Dawn led Draco upstairs to where the apartments were located. "I hope you don't mind, but we thought it would be best if you shared an apartment with Xander. He has an empty room you can use. I'm afraid it's not much, but it'll have to do."

He tried to prevent his eyes from widening when she opened the door to the apartment. The living room area was nearly as large as the Slytherin Common Room. There were several sofas that were arranged around a large box. He looked at it curiously and asked, "What's that?"

"It's what we call a television. You'll have plenty of time to become addicted to it later. But why don't you change out of your robes and into muggle clothing. That way we can go out to eat and then to the movies, which is a big muggle pastime."

"Movies?" He asked.

Dawn smiled. "Trust me. You'll love it." She walked towards a door and said, "This is your room." The door swung open to reveal a huge room with a four poster bed. "I'll be back in about an hour. Is that enough time for you to primp?"  
"I don't primp."  
"Whatever," she said indifferently as she walked out of the room. "I'll be back in an hour and you had better be ready."  
Draco sighed softly to himself as he heard her close the door to the apartment. He hated to admit it, but from what little he had seen, muggles weren't what he thought they were. They had technology that nearly did everything that a wizard's magic could do.

His father had always taught him to believe that muggles were idiots, barely smarter than a monkey. But in the space of a few hours, he could clearly see that his father had been wrong.

The blond had a sneaky suspicion that Dumbledore knew that this trip would change his views. He was the only member of Slytherin who was taking part in this aspect of the course. Most of the other muggles had long since stopped writing to his housemates. And those who were still writing couldn't obtain permission for the visitation.

Either way, when this was over, he was going to be looking at the entire world in a different light.

"That was wicked. The way that car escaped just before the building exploded was brilliant," Draco said in a rush as they left the cinema.

Dawn laughed. "I take it you enjoyed the movie?"  
Realizing that he seemed too excited, Draco quickly cooled his features. "It was ok."

"I noticed you sat on the edge of your seat through most of it."  
Draco pretended he didn't hear the comment. "What type of movie did you say that was?"

"Action. Those kinds of movies are really popular with guys, which is why I chose it."  
As they got in the car, he nonchalantly asked, "Could we see another movie while I'm here?"

"Sure. Maybe we'll watch a sci-fi movie next time," she said as she drove the car out onto the street.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked after a few minutes.

"Yeah, what?"

He turned in his seat so he could see her better and then asked, "If you're a watcher, why don't you have a slayer?"  
She sighed and began to explain. "In the States the legal adult age is eighteen. Since I'm only seventeen, Giles didn't want to place me in charge of a slayer for legal reasons. Even though I've been helping Buffy for a while now. When I turn eighteen next year I'll probably have several slayers in L.A. assigned to me. But until then I'm helping with the organizing of the new council, research, and recruiting."  
"Do you do a lot of recruiting?"  
"Well, yeah. There were only a handful of watchers left after the destruction of the old council building and the Bringers picking them off. We've gone to other wizarding schools besides Hogwarts, and we keep a look out for people who are aware of the demon world."  
Draco nodded and became lost in his own thoughts. He never noticed the sly smile that appeared on her face.


	14. 14

Hello all! The next chapter should be up on Wednesday, seeing as how I have it about half written.

****

Responses:

moonbunny77, Lolly6, Jack Sparrow's Only Love, Ezmerelda, buffy13-buffyspike4eva, LaRose Minuit, Faith5321, thank you for all of your reviews and lovely comments!

kick a warrior woman, thank you for your suggestions even though I won't use any of them. This fic is about Dawn and Draco and the others are only there for the occasional interaction. Besides, I've got the rest of the story already planned out. There are only six more chapters after this.

Thanks to my beta, PuNKyCoWGiRL!

****

Part Fourteen

Dawn and Draco stepped out of the elevator onto the floor that contained Angel's office.

"What are we stopping here for?" He asked.

"I need to see if there's anything that needs to be taken care of before we go to sleep."  
As they entered the vampire's office, Draco noticed that most of the group, plus a guy with bleached blond hair, were present.

"It's about time you got back, 'Bit," the guy said.

"What's up?" Dawn asked, looking around at everyone's worried faces.

Angel looked at Draco and said, "We received word from Dumbledore."

"What does the old man want?" Draco asked, crossing his arms across his chest.

"It's your father. He escaped from prison."  
"Ok, what does this have to do with me?" The young blond coolly asked.

"We thought you'd want to know. He _is_ your father," Giles said, curious about the young man's response.

"He's my father insomuch as he was the one who impregnated my mother. But other than that, he's never been much of a father," he informed them bitterly.

"Well, if you wished to go back to you mother we would understand."  
"No reason to do that."  
"Are you sure?" Wesley asked. His curiosity was now piqued. "It would cause no problems to make the necessary arrangements."  
"There's no reason to send me back," he insisted.

"Ok, then," Angel said, not wanting to push the issue.

"Anything else going on we need to know about?" Dawn asked the others.

"No, things are pretty quiet," Giles said.

"Alright, then we're going upstairs to get some sleep. We'll see you in the morning."  
"Hold up for a sec, Dawn," Spike said. "I'll go up with you."  
The three didn't say anything until they got back on the elevator. When the doors shut, Spike turned to Draco. "So you're the little git who's giving my Nibblet a hard time."

"Who?"  
"Dawn. You're the one who's been givin' Dawn a hard time," Spike clarified. "With the insults and whatnot."

"Mate, I don't know who you are, but she's been insulting me just as much. So don't jump on my case unless you yell at her," Draco said with a sneer.

"She's been insulting you?" Spike asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Yeah. Isn't that what I just said?"

The older blond turned and smiled at Dawn. "Way to go, 'Bit. Knew you could handle the boy." The doors opened to another floor and he stepped out and started down the hallway. Just before the doors shut again, he turned around and said, "Hey kid. Nice hair."  
"Who was that?" Draco asked when they were alone again.

"Spike. He's got that whole over protective thing going on. I think I warned you about that at one point in time."  
"Isn't he a vampire?"  
"Used to be," Dawn corrected. "He's human now."  
"How?"  
"A long story," she said. "So why don't you want to go back home?"

"It's none of your business."

"I just figured you would want to go spend time with your mom," she said as they stepped off the elevator and started walking towards Xander's apartment.

"No need to do that. She's not there," he grumbled softly, not knowing that Dawn heard every word.

"If she's not there, then where is she?"  
"You're not going to leave this alone until I tell you, are you?" He asked in annoyance.

"Nope," she replied with a grin.

"Fine. Three months after my father went into Azkaban my mother disappeared. Six months later I received a letter from her saying everything was in my name - the manor, the accounts, everything. I haven't heard from her since. The only ones who know this are a few of my friends and Dumbledore," he said bleakly. He looked at her and asked, "Are you happy now?"  
"Not really. I'm sorry Malfoy."  
"I don't need your pity, Summers."  
She looked softly at him for a moment before saying, "It's not just your mother, though. There's something else bothering you."  
"No, there's not."  
"Yes, there is."

"No, there's not."  
"Yes, there is."

"No, there's not."  
"Yes, there is," she insisted. "You may not want to admit it, but you paled slightly when Angel said your father had escaped. What are you worried about?"

"Nothing."  
"Yes, you are."  
"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."  
"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."  
"No, I'm not."

"Fine, whatever. I'll see you in the morning." Then she went back to the elevator.

Draco mutely watched her get back on the elevator. She had no clue what his life was really like. He really didn't want to stay in the muggle world, but he figured it was the safest place for him to be until school started again. Because now that his father was out, he would surely come looking for his son and make him become a deatheater. A path, Draco wasn't willing to follow.

It was late the next morning and Draco was still in the apartment waiting for Dawn. The one-eyed guy who owned the apartment had shown him how to work the TV before he had left and Draco had spent the morning flipping through the channels. He had found several interesting things to watch, but they were continually interrupted by these annoying things that Xander had called commercials. At times, it seemed to him that there were more commercials than programs.

He sighed as he clicked the TV off. It appeared that the girl had held a grudge against him since he hadn't revealed things to her the night before, since she hadn't come to see him yet.

Not that he really minded of course. Just because she was beautiful, intelligent, and wouldn't back down from him didn't mean he was attracted to her. Nope. Not attracted to the beautiful young watcher. After all, she was just a muggle. Non-muggle. Whatever.

His curiosity by what she always meant by that had some back stronger than before. Even though he had informed her that it didn't interest him, he hated to admit that it did. He knew she was telling the truth about being a non-muggle, too. After spending the previous day with her, he was able to sense that while she wasn't a witch, she wasn't a normal muggle either. There was some sort of aura about her that he just couldn't place.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't realized that Buffy had entered the room until she was standing between him and the TV.

"Yes?" He asked as he looked up at her.

"Dawnie has been caught up in paperwork and meetings all morning. So I thought you might like to come watch Angel and I spar for a while," the tiny slayer suggested.

"I suppose so. It's better than sitting around here doing nothing."

"Are you ready yet?" Came Dawn's voice through Draco's bedroom door later that night. They were suppose to go out dancing at a local club for teens.

"Just a minute more," he said as he took one last look in the mirror.

"You look fine, now step away from the mirror and let's go!" Came her impatient response.

"Bloody girl. Thinks she knows everything," he muttered, completely ignoring the fact that she was right. Deciding he looked good enough to go out and mingle with muggles, he opened the door.

His body became rooted in place as he drank in the beauty in front of him. Dawn wore a little khaki skirt that seemed to make her legs impossibly long. Her pale blue halter seemed to shimmer and her hair was pulled up to leave her tanned back exposed. Seeing so much of her exposed skin he wondered where exactly the scars she had mentioned were located.

Dawn had heard the door open, but nothing else. She turned to see what was wrong but became mesmerized by the hunk of salty goodness in front of her. His black pants were obviously tailored by the way the fabric clung to his form in all the right places. The silvery grey shirt he wore enhanced his grey eyes and his pale hair nearly glowed.

"Is there something wrong?" He finally asked, breaking the silence.

"Uh...no. You look fine," she stammered out.

"That's good to know," he said dryly.

She rolled her eyes and said, "Let's go."  
"Wait! One question," he said. She turned and looked at him expectantly. He suddenly felt a little foolish as he asked, "Your scars. Where are they?"  
"I'll show them when I fully trust you," she said with a smile. "Now let's go party."  
It took a moment for what she said to sink in. It wasn't _if _she trusted him, it was _when_. With a small smirk, he followed her out the door.


	15. 15

Hello all! Here's the next chapter for ya. The next one will be up on Sunday, I promise.

****

Review Response:

Kandice, Pandoras Box, Lolly6, buffy13-buffyspike4eva, Ezmerelda, Angel of Slytherin, Faith5321, Kyra2, thank you guys so much for your reviews! They really mean a lot.

Prophetess of Hearts, I can't tell you that. Wouldn't that be like giving away part of the story? :)

My reviewers kick ass!

Thanks to my beta, PuNKyCoWGiRL!

****

Part Fifteen

The next morning, Draco wandered into Dawn's office and sat in one of the chairs looking pensive. He looked impeccable, as usual.

"You're up early," Dawn commented. "I figured you would have slept in since we were out so late."

"I always get up early," he said as he banished the images of Dawn's body as she had danced the night before.

"Ok. Is there something wrong, then? Oh wait, never mind," she corrected herself. "There's nothing wrong."

"I'm a little confused by something," he confessed.

"About what?"

"How many active slayers are there?"

"That we know of? Over a thousand. There could be others. The system that was used to detect potentials wasn't perfect. Buffy's a good example. They had no clue about her until she became one," Dawn explained.

Draco nodded thoughtfully. "And how many watchers are there now?"  
"A couple hundred. Why do you ask?"

"So there aren't enough watchers for all of the slayers?"

"No. That's why we've been so busy recruiting. The ones who had passed the activation age are usually trained enough to not need a watcher and then most watchers have more than one slayer. But there are a lot of slayers who need a watcher and don't have one."  
"Then I still don't understand why they won't give you a slayer."

"Because I'm not eighteen - I thought I explained all of this already?" She asked.

"But if so many need help, why won't they let you help?" He asked, still clearly confused.

Dawn's eyes narrowed. "You're worried about those girls."

"What?"

"You're worried about all those slayers not having someone to watch out for them. Admit it."

"I'm not worried about anything," he protested. "Those girls could all die for all I care."  
She stood and crossed over to him. "But you do care. You care about those girls."  
"I do not!" He insisted, standing up to look her in the eye, she was as tall as he was.

"It drives you crazy that those girls need help and we don't have the means to help all of them."  
"You foolish girl. Why do you think I would care about a bunch of muggle girls?"  
Dawn laughed. "Because I can see it in your eyes. You care about more things than you're willing to admit. That's something you've been trying to hide from you father for all these years. You care about those muggles that you're suppose to hate."  
"I do not," he cried in desperation.

"You keep telling yourself that, ferret-face."

He stepped so close to her that their noses were nearly touching. "I don't care."  
"And denial is not just a river in Egypt."

The blond growled and before he knew it, he closed the distance and soundly kissed her.

Dawn gasped at the action, allowing his tongue to plunder her mouth. Just a second later, she gave in and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. The sheer fire behind the kiss was enough to make her knees go weak and a warm sensation to pool in her belly.

Draco, himself, was lost in a sea of whirling emotions and sensations. This beautiful woman who had tortured him for so long had unleashed feelings that he thought he had buried in his youth. She allowed them a release that he could never find before and he clung to it with all the strength he had.

The sound of an alarm cut through their senses and broke them apart. "What's that?" He asked in a husky voice that caused a shiver to go down Dawn's spine.

"We're under attack." She ran to her desk and pushed a button that was hidden underneath the ledge. A wall swung open to reveal weapons. She grabbed two swords and handed one to him. "Stay here."

"Like hell, are you nutters? I'm going with you."

"Fine," she said, realizing this was not a time to argue. "Do you have your wand?"

He rolled his eyes. "I don't go anywhere without it. I'm a wizard for Merlin's sake."

The two dashed out into the lobby to see a group in black robes and masks with a strange silver design on them. They all carried wands and were casting curses on anything that moved.

"Friends of yours?" She asked.

"Deatheaters," he said between clenched teeth. Pointing at one of the far side of the room he said, "And that one is my father."

"How can you tell? They all look the same."  
"Believe me, I'd recognize my father anywhere."

Flashing him an encouraging smile, she said, "Why don't we see if we can convince him that escaping from prison was a bad thing?"

Draco wearily sighed as he looked out the window of Angel's office. The fight had been short, but intense, and had left him drained. They had incapacitated several of the intruders, but, unfortunately, his father had escaped. Angel was currently getting hold of Dumbledore and left Draco alone in the room with Dawn.

He heard a hiss of pain from beside him and he turned to see Dawn shift uncomfortably in her chair. "You ok?"

"Damn, that hurts. What did you call that curse again?" She asked, her face pinched tight from the pain.

"The Cruciatus. It's one of the Unforgivables."  
"I can see why," she said dryly.

"You shouldn't have done that," he said.

Dawn opened one eye to look at him. "Done what?"  
"Took that curse for me. I don't deserve it," he said softly.

"You're the only one here who knows the counter curse, dummy. Had to take it for you so you could release it." She smiled weakly at him, "And you do too deserve it."

He was about to protest when Buffy and Giles entered the office. The blond looked expectantly up at them.

"Dumbledore believes you should return to the school, it is no longer safe for you here. And I agree with him," Giles said. "He'll be here momentarily. You should go pack your things."  
Draco nodded and stood to leave.

"Buffy, go help him," Dawn said.

"But Dawnie, you're hurt," the slayer protested.

"I'll be fine, but he has a lot of stuff to pack. Besides, I have Giles here to keep me company," Dawn assured her.

"If you're sure," Buffy said, a little hesitant.

"Yes, now go." When the two blondes left, Dawn looked at Giles. "When Dumbledore gets here, I need to speak to him alone."  
"About what?"

"If I wanted you to know, I wouldn't have asked to speak to him alone, now would I?"  
Giles sighed and said, "You need to learn to start controlling your tongue, young lady."  
"I know, it's a failing," she said simply. Then she turned the puppy dog eyes on. "Please Giles. It's really important."  
"Fine. I'll go see if he's here," the watcher said in exasperation.

Dawn smiled softly to herself and closed her eyes as she tried to get her aching body to relax. The curse had been extremely painful, even her eyelids hurt, but it had been worth it to see Draco hovering worriedly over her as he released the curse.

"You wished to speak to me, Miss Summers?" Came Dumbledore's voice from the doorway.

"Yeah, can you shut the door please?"

The wizard did so and sat in a chair next to her. "What seems to be troubling you?"  
"Are you sure we aren't pushing Draco too hard, too fast? I feel awful about prying into his life," she said a little sadly.

There was a slight twinkle in his eye as he answered her. "I believe you are doing quite well. I've seen many changes in his behavior since the two of you began writing to each other. However, if you wish to ease up slightly, then there should be no harm in that."  
She mulled over his words before saying, "But I feel like this is awfully deceitful. I mean, we're trying to change him."  
"No, my dear, we're not," he gently corrected her. "The Draco Malfoy who entered Hogwarts seven years ago was not the same little boy I had met in the years preceding. He had learned at an early age how to hide his true nature until it was all but lost to him. We are merely helping him to remember it."  
A small appeared on her lips. "He's remembering it," she said quietly.

"Now let me give you something for the pain." He pulled a small vial out of the folds of his robe and handed it to her. "Drink this."

Not questioning him, she pulled out the cork and dumped the contents down her throat. Her face twisted in disgust as she swallowed. "Yech. That was gross. But hey, I feel better already."

"Good. Let's go find Mr. Malfoy shall we? So you can say goodbye."


	16. 16

Hello all! The next chapter should be up on Sunday.

Good news! This story was runner up for the Best Comedy at the SunnyD Awards. The address for the site is on my profile page. How cool is that? My first almost award. Hee hee

A/N: These letters cover a good deal of time. You'll see when they end in the next chapter.

A/N2: Also, I've looked and have never found any solid evidence of when Dawn or Draco's birthdays are, so I made them up to fit my fic.

Review Responses:

always krissy, Faith5321, Lolly6, buffy13-buffyspike4eva, Biannca, moonbunny77, gabrieldarke, thank you guys so much for your reviews!

Kandice, I know it is rather deceitful, and don't think it won't come back to bite her later. As for Lucius, I'm afraid you've seen the last of him in this fic.

Ezmerelda, yeah, the thought of someone selflessly doing something like that for him is going to have an effect. At least, it will definitely be some food for thought.

Thanks to my beta, PuNKyCoWGiRL!

Part Sixteen

Draco Malfoy

Slytherin Dungeons

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Malfoy,

This is just a little note saying hi to accompany your Christmas present. Thought you'd might like to get one since your Christmas so far has been pretty crappy. I hope you like it.

Dawn

Dawn Summers

Wolfram and Hart

Los Angeles, CA

Summers,

Thank you for the cd walkman and cds. Where did you find the charm to let it work at Hogwarts?

Draco

Malfoy,

Oh my god! Thank you so much for the present! How did you know that I love dragons? You really didn't have to get me anything you know, but it was sweet of you.

Willow found the charm for the walkman. She's pretty sure it will work. If not, let us know and she'll see if she can find another one.

Dawn

Summers,

The walkman works fine. Although I have to hide it most of the time from my housemates. They'd never understand why I'd own a muggle object.

As for the dragon, it was just a hunch. And yes, I had to get you something. I do have manners, after all. You can also think of it as a thank you for taking that curse for me. I still don't understand why you did that.

Well, I've got to go to quidditch practice.

Draco

P.S. When's your birthday?

Malfoy,

Don't worry about the curse thing. I'm sure you'll finally understand why I did it some day. It has to do with a lot of things that I can't really put into words.

Things are really slow here. Demon activity has dropped way down, which actually kind of worries us. They might be planning something big.

As for my birthday, it's July 3. Why?

Dawn

Summers,

I was just curious is all. (About your birthday)

Did you ever think that the demon activity has dropped because of all the slayers killing them off? You can't tip the scales in the favor of good like that without seeing some sort of side effect.

Draco

Malfoy,

Hmmm.... I never thought of it that way before. God I hope that doesn't mean anything hugely bad is going to happen to tip the scales back. 'Cause that would just suck.

Since we're sharing birthdates, when is yours?

How is quidditch?

Dawn

Summers,

Mine is May 16.

I thought you didn't like quidditch? But things are fine. Our team is really good this year and I think we have a fair chance of beating Gryffindor. We haven't won the Quidditch School Cup in years.

Draco

Malfoy,

I asked about quidditch because I know you like it. It would be rude of me to only discuss things that interested me and not you. I have manners, too. Even though I don't always use them.

Dawn


	17. 17

Hello guys! The next chapter will be up on Sunday!

****

Review Responses:

firemrytle (Ezmerelda), always krissy, Faith5321, buffy-13-buffyspike4eva, Mija, Chaotic Reign, Lolly6, Chrios, moonbunny77, Kyra2, thank you guys so much for reviewing!

Robin, things will not always be that fuzzy. There's are reasons why things were a little relaxed. First, it's the start of a relationship and people tend to act differently, trust me, I'm being reminded of it right now as I watch my sister and her new boyfriend. Second, there are still trouble spots in the future, they just haven't hit them yet. This chapter and the next one are a bit fluffy, but nineteen won't be.

harmoni9, It's so good to hear from you again babe! I've missed you! I'm glad to hear you'll be updating again soon, I'm really looking forward to more on both of your stories. I've actually got Parts Eighteen and Nineteen of this one done and betaed, so I'll have the last chapter written this week and hopefully I'll be able to write the next chapter to Two Worlds this weekend and post sometime next week. At least, I hope so. Life has gone crazy on my end and I have almost no free time. Hope to hear from you again soon!

Thanks to my beta, PuNKyCoWGiRL!

****

Part Seventeen

Draco was curious as to why he had been summoned to the Headmasters office. As far as he was aware of, there were no serious problems occurring that would justify the late night summons.

Unless, of course, it had something to do with his fugitive father or estranged mother. If he was really lucky, it was news that they were both dead. But somehow, he didn't think that was the case.

He quickly spoke the password to the gargoyle that guarded the entrance and then walked up the stairs. His ponderings on the way to the office had not come up with the possibility that greeted him when he entered the room.

It was her. Dawn.

The blond couldn't stop his jaw from dropping open slightly at the vision before him. The world just seemed to fade away as all of his attention was focused on the young woman who haunted his dreams. And damn if she didn't look good.

Dawn fidgeted nervously as she waited for Draco to arrive. Originally she hadn't intended on coming to Hogwarts with Giles and Wesley, but because of last minute changes she had been asked. She only wished she had been able to warn Draco.

Now she was forced to wait, unsure about what his reaction to seeing her was going to be. They had never discussed the... incident in her office. There had been no time in L.A. what with the attack and all. And it wasn't something one could discuss in a letter.

Her only comforting thought was that he seemed to be warming up to her in the letters they wrote. They had actually gone an entire month and a half without insulting each other.

The sound of a doorknob turning caused her pulse to begin racing. She turned to see the object of her thoughts enter the office. While she wanted to rush over and hug him, she couldn't seem to get her feet to move.

"Sorry to have disturbed you at this late hour, Mr. Malfoy, but I thought you would like to know that Miss Summers and the others were here," Dumbledore said with a slight twinkle in his eyes.

"I appreciate it," Draco said, his gaze never leaving Dawn's face.

"I have some things to discuss with Rupert and Wesley. Would you be so kind as to help Dawn get her things to her room?" The old wizard asked with a small chuckle.

Dawn went to pick up her suitcase, but Draco reached out and got it first. "I've got it," he said.

She smiled brightly at him and turned to Giles and Wesley. "I'll see you guys in the morning." Then the two teens left the office.

When they reached the gargoyle Draco asked, "Where is your room?"

"Down that way," she said, indicating one of the hallways.

"I thought your sister was coming instead of you," he said as they started walking.

"Buffy was coming, but Spike got sick last night and she decided to stay home and take care of him. Then I got elected to come. I would have written but I would have got here before the letter," she said apologetically.

"It's ok, I understand," he said softly with a small smile. They fell into a companionable silence as they walked. Both tried to conceal their furtive looks to the other.

"How have you been?" Dawn asked after a few minutes.

"Fine. I'm beginning to look forward to graduation."

"Hopefully it'll go better than Buffy's."

He smirked. "Seeing as how there is no evil mayor trying to ascend, I'm assuming it will be. How is L.A.?"

"Still quiet. We're only finding a handful of vamps a week."  
"And how are you?" He asked, layering the question with several meanings.

She shrugged. "Bored. Since things are slow it means I've been doing organization stuff instead of real research."  
"Seen any good movies?" He asked.

"Nope. No one to go with."  
Draco couldn't stop the grin that spread across his face. "That's too bad."  
Dawn looked at him strangely and then stopped next to the portrait of a little girl and said, "This is my room. Want to come in for a minute?"

"Sure," he answered, trying not to sound too eager. He was loath to retire for the night without spending as much time with her as he could.

"Password?" The little girl giggled.

"Sunnyhell," Dawn replied with a wry twist of her lips. The portrait swung open and the two stepped through. The small set of rooms looked the same as they had the last time she was at Hogwarts. She pointed to the bedroom and said, "You can put the suitcase in there."  
While he was in the other room, she made herself at home on the single sofa. She had noticed that there was already a nice fire going in the fireplace to help ward off the chill. The brunette was once again filled with the sense of being safe.

"All done," Draco said as he exited her bedroom. He wanted to join her on the couch, but didn't know how to ask.

"You can sit, I won't bite," she said with a light laugh. "I'm not ready to got to sleep yet. I'm still on California time."

"It's what, two o'clock in the afternoon there?" He asked as he sat next to her.

"Something like that, yeah."  
Silence descended on them again, only this time, it was an awkward one. They both knew that they needed to discuss the kiss they had shared, but they were afraid that it didn't mean the same to the other.

"So," Dawn said finally with a slight exaggeration.

"Yeah?"  
"We never really talked... talked about the... the um..."  
"No we didn't," Draco said, diverting his attention to a piece of imaginary fluff on his robes.

"We probably should," she said.

"Probably should," he agreed.

They lapsed into silence again.

Dawn sighed. "That kiss was... was..."  
"Amazing," they both said at the same time.

It took a moment for what the other had said to really sink in. Then smiles replaced their fearful expressions.

"Really?" Dawn asked a little shyly.

"Yes, really. I've never experienced anything like that before," he confessed softly.

"Should we..." She blushed slightly as she faltered.

"Should we what?"

She looked up at him through her lashes. "Should we see if that feeling was just a one time thing?"  
"I'm open to experimentation," he said in a hushed voice as he moved closer.

The both slowly moved in and their lips momentarily met. Even the brief contact was enough to nearly take Dawn's breath away. She smiled and initiated contact again.

This time their tongues were gentle in their exploration. She could feel a tingling sensation that started at the top of her head and went clear to the tip of her toes. It seemed as if every inch of her skin was super sensitive as every place he touched her left her feeling scorched.

Draco, himself, had worried that the passion behind their first kiss was just a fluke because of the circumstances around it, but he could now clearly see that that wasn't the case. She caused his emotions to stir once more and found himself loving every second of it. He knew that from that moment, he was never going to let her go.

"Wow," he breathed when they finally broke apart.

"Double wow," she whispered.


	18. 18

Hello guys! The next chapter will be up on Wednesday. The final chapter will hopefully posted next Sunday.

****

Review Responses:

Faith5321, Ezmerelda, Kyra2, BrokenSkye, Lolly6, moonbunny77, buffy13-buffyspike4eva, Angel of Slytherin, SPASH Panther, thank you guys so much for your reviews!

becks89, I had no idea that English don't have graduations. I hadn't planned on anything like that for this story so there's no problem. But I will definitely keep it in mind for future fics. Thanks for the bit of info!

harmoni9, Yeah, the peace and quiet won't last for long, just another chapter. And I didn't get a chance to work on Two Worlds, and it may be a while yet. Work is absolutely insane and I'm going to be scrambling just to write the final chapter to this as it is. So it's going to at least be a week and half before you see anything. Maybe even two weeks. Sigh But after that, my free time will pick back up.

My reviewers are just the best! You guys rock!

Thanks to my beta, PuNKyCoWGiRL!

****

Part Eighteen

The next morning Draco awoke without feeling like there was a huge weight on his chest. It took him a moment to realize what was the cause. He was Happy. Dawn made him happy.

They had spent several hours the night before talking and snuggling. Neither one knew where these feelings they shared were going, they did come from two different worlds and lived on opposite sides of the earth, but they were wiling to at least try it for a while.

She had opened his eyes and showed him the world that was around him. Emotions and beliefs that he had hidden from his parents and friends were suddenly brought to the forefront. They were usually jumbled and, at times, confusing, but whenever he was around her they calmed and became coherent.

Draco whistled softly to himself as he made his way to the Great Hall for breakfast. He sat next to Blaise after a brief glance around the room to see that Dawn hadn't arrived yet.

"You're in an awfully chipper mood today," Blaise commented as he watched his friend fill his plate. "Anything I should know about?"  
"Nothing that is any of your business," Draco said good-naturedly. "Do you have any homework you want me to look over?"  
Blaise's eyebrows raised up so high that they nearly disappeared under his light blond hair that covered his forehead. "Now I know for sure that something is going on. You never volunteer to help me with my homework. I usually have to wring every once of help from you."  
"Maybe I'm being unpredictable to keep you on your toes," Draco said with a smirk.

"No, I don't think so," Blaise said with a shake of his head. He narrowed his eyes and studied Draco for a minute. Then his eyes widened and he exclaimed, "You have a girlfriend!"

"No, I don't," Draco hissed. "Keep your gob shut. I can't talk about it here."  
Understanding his friend's need for secrecy, he mutely nodded his head. He noticed Draco's attention was riveted to the doorway and certain brunette standing in it. Blaise worked hard to prevent a smile from breaking out on his face. Who knew that it would take a muggle girl to turn his friend into a proper wizard?

Dawn felt as if she was floating on cloud nine as she entered the Great Hall. Her eyes searched the Slytherin table until they fell on Draco. He gave her a sly wink and she stuck her tongue out at him. The night before they had decided to keep the true nature of their relationship, whatever it was, a secret because of his housemates. There were too many things going on in his life for it to be safe to tell anyone.

She turned to find the owner of the voice that was calling her name. A smile graced her face as she waved and said," Hi, Hermione."

The girl came up and gave her a quick hug. "I thought your sister was coming."  
"Change of plans at the last minute."  
"Come on and sit with us," Hermione said, practically dragging the girl to the Gryffindor table. "How have things been since you last letter?"  
"Pretty quiet. So I've been learning a few more languages," Dawn answered as she sat between Hermione and Ginny. She said hello to everyone and began filling her plate.

Dawn had been corresponding with Hermione on a regular basis ever since her last trip to Hogwarts. She had found the girl to be incredibly bright and insightful. Hermione had promised to become a watcher once the war with Voldemort was over and she had her auror's license. She wanted to be sure that she could help her charge as much as possible.

The young watcher fell into an easy conversation with those sitting around her.

"Ah, Miss Summers," Dumbledore called out, stopping Dawn before she could speak the password to the girl guarding her rooms. "How are you?"  
"Fine, and you?"  
"Splendid. How has you correspondence been going?"  
A light flush crept its way up on to her cheeks. "Very well. When you get passed his mask, he's actually very charming."  
"I do believe I told you that," the old wizard said with a smile.

Dawn rolled her eyes. "This still feels wrong though. He deserves to know the truth."  
"Miss Summers, I paired Mr. Malfoy with you because I believed you were the only one stubborn enough to get through to him. I just want him to be able to live his life the way he was meant to..."  
"I know that," Dawn interrupted irritably.

"Then what is the problem?"  
"My problem is that we're doing this behind his back. Who are we to mess with his life? If you hadn't asked me to keep writing to him, I would have stopped months ago."  
Dumbledore chuckled softly.

"What are you laughing at?" Dawn asked, crossing her arms.

"I never believed it would have ended like this."  
"Like what?"  
"You fancy him, Miss Summers."  
"Yeah, so?" She asked, a little disconcerted that the man was able to figure that out.

"It's quite all right. I understand your objections now. Rest assured that you no longer need to keep badgering the young man. You've helped him all that you can. He has to do the rest himself. You may continue your relationship with him with no more doubts."  
Dawn relaxed and smiled. "Thanks."


	19. 19

Hi guys! I'm hoping that the last chapter will be up on Sunday. But between craziness in a review left for something else that has thrown me for a slight loop and the craziness in my real life, I haven't written it yet. The current show opens tomorrow night and since I don't have to be there, I will hopefully be able to write tomorrow night. But I'm going to try my damnedest to get it up then.

****

Review Responses:

Ezmerelda, Rosemary Anne, Angel of Slytherin, Kyra2, Faith5321, thank you guys so much for your reviews! I really appreciate them.

BrokenSkye, about Blaise. Remember that he is the only one other than Dumbledore and Dawn to know of his mother's abandonment. He's only in the story as a bit of Draco's confindant. He knows things that Draco can't tell others and is supportive of him and I think he'd accept the fact that Draco would explain things later. As for Draco finding out about Dawn, read on....

harmoni9, yeah, they are my fav pairing. It always seemed so appropriate what with her former crush on Spike and Draco is like him in many ways.

Lolly6, I wasn't a big fan of Dawn either until the last season. They finally let her grow up a bit and you could suddenly see her potential. I doubt I write anything else to this. I really don't have the time to. After I get one of my other fics finished I've got at least three more sitting on the backburner in my head. And they're going to be long ones too. As for Dawn and Dumbledore, it's just he had chosen her for Draco's penpal and told her to push him and challenge his views and to not give up. They had a conversation right at the end of Draco's trip to L.A. It will get explained more in the next chapter.

Thanks to my beta, PuNKyCoWGiRL!

****

Part Nineteen

Draco Malfoy

Slytherin Dungeons

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Draco,

What's wrong? Why did you ignore me during the rest of my stay at Hogwarts? Were your housemates watching you that closely? I figured you would have been able to sneak away for a little bit, but I guess not.

I miss you.

Dawn

Draco,

Ummm, your last letter must have got lost. So I thought I'd go ahead and write.

Things have picked up again. There are no signs of an apocalypse, but the demons and vampires seem to be migrating back to L.A. So I've been busy.

How have you been? Have you played Gryffindor in quidditch yet? And if so, did you kick their ass?

I miss you.

Dawn

Malfoy,

What's going on? You haven't written me back at all have you?  
You miserable, mangy ferret-face.

Dawn

Draco,

I'm sorry for that last letter, I didn't mean it. I wish you'd tell me what was wrong so I can fix it. I really do miss you.

Dawn

Draco,

I get it. I've done something to upset you. I wish you would just tell me what it was. I mean, you haven't even heard my side, just whatever twisted version you had been told.

Dawn

Draco,

I heard Harry defeated Voldemort and that you fought on the right side. I'm glad you stood up for what you really believed in. It takes a lot of guts to do what you want rather than what others want you to do. I only wish I could have been there to see it.

I'm sorry to hear about your father. I know you weren't close to him, but it probably still hurts a little.

I just wish you would let me be there for you. I miss you.

Dawn

Draco,

Happy birthday! I hope you like your present.

Dawn

Draco,

I guess this will be the last letter I'll write you since you'll be graduating and I'll have no way of reaching you.

You've made your point, you no longer want to have anything to do with me. I promise I won't try to find you after this last letter. That is, if you're even reading this. For all I know you've been throwing everything away without opening it.

I just wanted you to know that you really did mean a lot to me. That night spent in my room was one of the best nights in my life. Because of the nature of my life, it's hard to find someone who accepts and respects me. I want to thank you for giving me both for one night.

I have never met anyone who stirred my emotions into a whirlwind like you did. Buffy had always said that being with Angel made her want to die, but now Spike made her want to live. He caused her to view the entire world as a beautiful place to be and lifted the world off of her shoulders. I didn't understand what she meant until I met you. You made my heart practically sing. I know that sounds corny, but it's true.

I hope you enjoy the rest of your life. I know mine will have a hole in it that you once filled.

Dawn


	20. 20

Hello all. Well, this is it. The end. There will be no more to this story after this chapter. There will be no sequel, I have told all of this story that there is to tell. I just want to thank everyone who has been so supportive and have enjoyed the story from the beginning to end.

I especially want to thank harmoni9, Kyra2, and Faith5321. You guys have been there from the very beginning and thank you so much for sticking with this the whole way.

A special thanks to Lolly6, moonbunny77, Ezmerelda, and Buffy13-buffyspike4eva, you guys found your way to this story somewhere along the way and have been wonderful supporters ever since. You guys are awesome.

I really do mean it when I say my reviewers are the best. Many of you don't hesitate to tell me when I've screwed up or when the chapter wasn't as good as the others. It means a lot to me that you care enough about my story to let me know these things. I hope to hear from you on any of my other fics because I know you'll help keep me in line.

And a huge thank you goes to my beta, PuNKyCoWGiRL. She has been awesome and helped me out of a few of the brick walls that I hit. Honestly, without her, this fic might not have gotten this far.

****

Review Responses:

Rosemary Anne, Faith5321, moonbunny77, harmoni9, SPASH Panther, Ezmerelda, Cow as White as Milk, Lolly6, Broken Skye,EyExCaNdY, BAshipper, Imp17, Kyra2, and buffy13-buffyspike4eva, thank you guys so much for the reviews for the last chapter.

celtic babe/elven bride, it depends on what you count as an apocalypse. Giles actually says at least six -counting that one. Add season six and seven and then the one mention in my story and that makes nine. But Dawn said she had _stopped_ eight, she didn't stop Willow so that one doesn't count. But I'm glad you're still enjoying the fic. :)

Lady Scribe, thank you so much for the compliment! It is a little hard to do both and I tend to lose sleep. But I thankfully have an understanding husband.

And a thank you in advance to anyone who reviews this chapter. You guys all rock! If you have any questions you would like for me to still answer about this fic, feel free to email me!

****

Part Twenty

Dawn sighed and rested her cheek on her hands that were folded on top of her desk. She had a stack of paperwork sitting next to her that required her attention, but couldn't seem to muster the energy to look at it.

She only wished she knew what had caused Draco to turn against her. Hermione had said he was alive and healthy, but spent most of his time alone. Dawn wished she could be there to help him, but it appeared the PTB had other plans.

It had amazed her how quickly she had grown close to him. Once she had made her way past the cool, aloof exterior, she had found him to be warm and caring. There was a passion that she was wholly unfamiliar with in their relationship and she had wanted to explore it.

The brunette was so lost in her reminiscing that she didn't hear a loud crack outside of her office, or the creaking of her doorframe.

Draco nervously ran his fingers through his hair before doing a final check in his mirror. The past several months had been a living hell for him since he had overheard Dawn's conversation with Dumbledore at Hogwarts. He had been so hurt and angry that he didn't want to have anything to do with her.

Apparently his behavior was off enough for Dumbledore to call him into his office several weeks after Dawn had left. Draco had tried to remain silent during the meeting, but his temper got the better of him and he confronted the headmaster with what he had heard. The old man explained that he wanted Dawn to help remind him of his past beliefs, nothing more.

Draco felt relieved knowing that she hadn't been lying about her feelings for him. He had been so worried that she was only pretending to like him for whatever scheme Dumbledore had involved her in. He still wasn't happy about the deception, but it could have been much, much worse.

Then Dumbledore asked a favor of him and he couldn't refuse. He spent the next several months listening to his housemates and reported any deatheater activities he heard about. Most of what he reported was just confirmation of things Dumbledore already knew, but he had provided a head's up for the final battle.

During that time he didn't want to write to Dawn in case he had been found out. He didn't want to place her in any more danger than what she was already in. Then he felt unclean after the final battle and resigned himself to life without her.

Blaise, however, convinced him otherwise after her last letter. Draco had been moved by it, but was unsure what to do so he had shown it to his only close friend. Blaise had told him, in no uncertain terms, that he needed to apparate immediately to that girl and never let her go.

It had taken several days for him to summon up his courage, but he was finally ready to see her. He drew in a deep breath and apparated to outside her office. Her door was open and he could see her at her desk. He stepped to just inside the door and leaned back on the doorframe.

Draco couldn't help but stare at her in silence for a moment. She was still as beautiful as he remembered and he felt his throat tighten slightly as he realized what she was focusing intently on. It was the jade dragon he had bought her for Christmas. He was faintly surprised she had it sitting on her desk. He thought she would have thrown it out or at least put it up in order to forget about him.

Deciding he had been standing there long enough, he softly said, "Happy birthday, Dawn."  
Dawn's head shot up at the sound of his voice. She was so surprised to see him that she was rooted to her seat for several long seconds. Then she jumped up from her chair and ran over to him, pulling him into a huge hug.

"Oh my god! I can't believe you're here!" She cried, her eyes filling with tears.

He held her close and whispered, "Merlin, I've missed you."

She pulled back and slapped him on the arm. "What the hell has been your problem? You ignore me for five months and then suddenly show up at my office! You'd better have a good excuse, ferret-face."

Draco winced at her volume, but didn't complain. "If you let me sit down, I can explain."  
Dawn narrowed her eyes, but gestured to the couch. She shut the door and sat on the opposite end from him. She patiently listened as he told her of his eavesdropping and his later gig as a spy. She realized that she couldn't fault him for his silence, she probably would have done the same if she had been in his shoes. But she could tell he was hiding something.

"You can tell me everything," she said gently.

"I don't want to change the way you think of me."

"It would take something major to do that. What don't you take the chance?"  
He drew in a shaky breath and nodded. "My father died during the final battle."  
"I know, Hermione told me."  
Draco dropped his gaze, refusing to look at her. "But did she tell you that I was the one to kill him?" He felt the cushions shift as Dawn moved. He looked up in surprise when she took his hand.

With eyes full of sympathy she asked, "What happened?"  
As caring and open as she looked, he couldn't look her in the eye as he told her, so he dropped his gaze again. "There were curses flying everywhere and I saw my father about to throw one at me. I ducked and then charged him. I didn't think about using my wand, all I did was punch him over and over again. All the pain and anger he had caused me over the years just came pouring out. The next thing I knew, he was dead and my hands were around his throat."

Dawn gently squeezed his hand. "Is that why you didn't write afterwards?"  
"I thought you deserved better than a guy who killed his own father."  
"But Draco, I understand. Things like that can happen. And besides, you were defending yourself."  
"If you say so," he said glumly.

She stood and said, "I have something to show you." When he looked up, she lifted the edge of her shirt just enough to expose the flat expanse of her belly.

"Your scars," he whispered as he saw the faint lines on her skin.

"That's the most recent one," she said as he touched one that was about three inches long on one side.

"And those?" He asked as he traced the two that criss-crossed.

"A hellgod had bled me in order to open a portal."  
Draco looked confused as he asked, "Why would he do that?"

Dawn smiled and lowered her shirt. As she sat back down, she said, "I couldn't tell you until Voldemort was dead. That way you didn't have to worry about the information being tortured out of you. Plus, how do you tell someone I was once a ball of mystical energy known as the key?"

"The key?"

His jaw dropped ever so slightly as she explained. When she was done, he sank back into the couch and said, "I'd say you're definitely not a muggle."  
She couldn't stop the smugness in her voice as she said, "Told you so."  
They sat in silence for a few minutes as they mentally digested everything that they had divulged. Dawn finally asked, "So now what?"  
"Now, I stay here and learn to become a watcher. That way I can help prevent the parents, who do love their children, from losing them," he answered lightly.

"Are you serious?"  
"As serious as I've ever been about anything in my life."  
Dawn squealed and threw her arms around him. "I'm so glad that you decided to join us!" Then she pressed her lips to his. He eagerly returned the kiss, thankful that she still wanted him.

After a few minutes they broke apart and she snuggled into his arms. Draco rested his chin on top of her head and sighed in contentment.

"You can have one of the apartments upstairs while you train," she informed him.

"I'm not staying in the muggle world."  
"Why not?"  
"I'm not staying anywhere that requires me to do my own cleaning and cooking. I'll stay at the manor where the house elves can take care of that."

Dawn sat up and glared at him. "You are such a spoiled little brat. You need to stay in L.A. in case of an emergency."

He rolled his eyes. "I can apparate here if I need to. I may not hate muggles, but that doesn't mean I have to live like one."

"I doesn't have to be permanent. Only until you complete your training."  
"I'm not staying here, and that's final," he said, jumping to his feet.

"Yes, you are," she countered, also rising from the couch. "We need you here. _I _need you here."  
His eyes softened at her declaration. "Fine. I'll stay here!"

"Good!"  
"Good!"

"Fine!"

Draco pulled her to him and kissed her passionately. "You won't be able to win every argument you know," he whispered hoarsely as the kiss ended.

"Oh, yes I will," she said with a smirk.

"No, you won't."  
"Yes, I will."

finis


End file.
